Cuando algo se aleja del Alma
by Shagy Sirius
Summary: CAPITULO 12: Ron tu hija se muere, fue lo ultimo que dijo Hermione ¿porque lo dijo?, ¿que Hija?, toda la verdad se sabe, ¿como reacionaran todos?, un encapuchado se presenta, y un final muy especial, personas que desde 17 años no se veian , un RHr HG
1. CAPITULO I: Preguntas y Respuestas

Cuando algo se aleja del alma  
  
  
  
CAPITULO I: Preguntas y Respuestas  
  
Era el ultimo año en el colegio Hogwarts de magia y hechicería, Harry, Ron, Hermione están muy apenados, han pasado 7 años en las murallas de aquel lugar, y saben bien que no podrán volver a verlas, por lo menos no como alumnos. Todos los de séptimo año estaban tristes, porque sabían que el día de la despedida iba a llegar, pero ninguno pensó que seria tan pronto, los más angustiados eran Ron y Hermiones, se preguntaran ¿Por qué?. La respuesta es fácil porque ellos son novios  
  
Sí novios, aunque no lo crean desde el 6 curso que son novios (y no gracias a Ron)  
  
-------------------------------flashback---------------------------------  
  
-Hermione por que te comportas así, yo no veo nada de malo que Fleur Delacour me aya invitado a tomarnos una cerveza de mantequilla a las tres escobas - al decir esto Ron se ruborizo un poco.  
  
Que pasaría si yo fuera con Victor Krum a las Tres Escobas - respondió la chica con fuego en sus ojos. - Como se te ocurre traicionarnos a Harry y a mi, y a todo el colegio - estalló el chico lleno de furia - como puedes decir eso, supongo que en esas sesiones de biblioteca él te a lavado el cerebro - grito mas rojo que nunca - nunca creí que tú, Hermione Granger, se interesaría de un chico solo por ser famos.....  
  
-NO VOY A SALIR CON EL -grito Hermione y con la cara tensa de ira, - TE DIJE QUE SALDRIA CON EL, PARA QUE TU TONTA CABEZA SEPA QUE ES LO QUE YO SIENTO CUANDO SALES CON ESE TROLL DE FLEUR - dijo a punto de llorar - ACASO NO TE DAS CUENTA QUE ESTOY ENAMORADA DE TI RON WEASLEY- luego de esto salio corriendo del castillo.  
  
Ron se quedo parado como tonto en el pasillo, estaba petrificado de la impresión, él también amaba mucho (y desde hace mucho tiempo) a Hermione, desde mucho tiempo que no la veía como una simple amiga, pero nunca se lo dijo, pensando que su amor no era correspondido y prefería tener a Hermione como amiga a no tenerla (a pesar que todo el mundo le decía que su amor era correspondido) - Hermione me ama? - se decía el chico - me ama, me ama, SIIII!! ME AMAAA - grito finalmente el chico con su corazón latiendo a mil - pero ¿que hago ahora? ¿Como le digo que yo también me muero por ella? - se quedo pensando el chico (bastante rato y eso no era raro en el). - Ya se, Harry - y salio corriendo hacia la sala común.  
  
Ron entro corriendo en la sala común de Gryffindor donde encontró a Harry sentado frente al fuego leyendo "volando con los Cannons" (si, otra ves) y Ron se detubo en seco frente a el - Harry necesito que me prestes las capa invisible y el mapa del merodeador URGENTE, por favor.  
  
Harry al ver la cara que traía su amigo subió a su cuarto y bajo con la capa y el mapa - y para que la quieres ron? - Preguntó Harry - para declararme a Hermione contesto, mientras salía corriendo por la puerta del dormitorio dejando a Harry atónito con la respuesta de su amigo.  
  
Ron consultó el mapa del merodeador y se dio cuenta que Hermione estaba en la orilla del lago, así que se puso la capa y se dirigió hacia el lago, allí encontró a la chica llorando.  
  
Hermione - ese tonto, como no se da cuenta que yo me moría de celos cuando el salía con Fleur? Si yo desde hace tanto que lo amo, es un entupido, no se da cuenta de algo que tiene frente a sus ojos - al escuchar estas palabras de su amada, Ron se sentía como un tonto, un imbecil. que hago, que hago se preguntaba, después recordó, ¡¡el anillo!! (Él había comprado un anillo hace mucho tiempo para dárselo a Hermione, pero por timidez no lo había echo) así que levanto su varita y susurro - accio anillo - concentrándose con todas sus fuerzas y de pronto un anillo cae en su mano, lo guarda en su bolsillo, se quita la capa invisible y se pone de pie frente a Hermione que seguía hablando - ese tonto tantas veces a tenido la oportunidad de decir algo y no.. ¡¡¡RON!!! - gritó la chica al verlo aparecer - que haces aquí????, desde cuando estabas., que has escuchado!? - cállate Hermione - gritó - no ves que vengo a disculparme, si no me dejas hablar no podré decir nada. - dicho esto Hermione se quedo helada - pues.. empezó a decir Ron - yo hace mucho tiempo que ya no te siento como amiga, siempre quise ser mas que un amigo para ti, pero la verdad no encontraba el valor para decírtelo, siempre te vi como alguien tan superior a mi - Ron callo de rodillas frente a ella y comenzó a sollozar - vi a montones de chicos que eran más guapos e inteligentes que yo, personas que eran capaces de hacerte feliz, y por eso nunca tuve el valor para decir TE AMO Hermione, siempre lo he hecho, desde el día que te conocí había algo especial en ti, algo que me hacia temblar cada ves que hablabas o me reprendías, pensé por mucho tiempo que yo no te interesaba , es más, hasta creí que no te agradaba, pero ahora que sé que tu también me quieres no hay ningún obstáculo entre nosotros que nos impida ser felices y por eso.. Hermione te gustaría ser mi novia? - dijo ron sacando el anillo y poniéndolo al frente de ella. Hermione se arrodillo todavía mas impactada, hasta que sus ojos quedaron a la misma altura, - Ron, puedo ser tu novia con una condición - dijo, al oír esto su estomago dio un brinco, y la condición.. -continuó ella con una vos un poco temblorosa - .es que me des un beso.  
  
Ron se petrificó por unos segundos y se puso rojo a nos mas poder. Alzo la mirada y al verla tan hermosa y radiante se olvido de todos sus nervios, acercó su cabeza lentamente sintiendo su aroma, su respiración acelerada, hasta que sus labios se tocaron, ese fue el momento mas maravilloso de toda su vida, un momento que había esperado por mucho tiempo, sus labios eran tan calidos era algo que nunca había sentido o imaginado, el la tomo de su cintura sin dejar de besarla mientras ella acariciaba su cabello rojizo. Era todo perfecto, hasta que por fin el contacto de sus labio ceso, ambos chicos tan rojos como podían, pero con una gran sonrisa en los labios - no me ibas a dar algo - dijo Hermione pícaramente, a lo que Ron recordo que aun tenia el anillo en su mano, lo tomo y lo puso en el hermoso dedo de su novia.  
  
-----------------------------fin del flashback---------------------------  
  
Así que por eso ambos estaban tan a penados, estaban muy enamorados y salir del colegio significaba separarse, Ron estudiaría para Auror en la prestigiosa academia de aurores de Inglaterra, y Hermione iba a estudiar ciencias de la Aritmancia en Suecia. Una situación que no solo los separaba en distancia, si no también podía separarlos como pareja.  
  
Debido a esto en las cabezas de ambos chicos se formulaba una pregunta ¿que pasara con nosotros? Y por mas que pensaban no encontraban ninguna respuesta a esta interrogante, así pasaron los días hasta que llego el último día en Hogwarts, día en que la pareja se reunió junto al lago para tomar una decisión final sobre su relación.  
  
Se sentaron en la hierba uno a lado del otro, Ron la abrazaba mientras Hermione apoyaba su cabeza en su hombro - myni has pensado que pasará después de mañana - preguntó él con acento de angustia en su voz- primero - dijo ella - pasaremos el verano juntos, eee. estaba pensando si nos juntamos los tres (aunque sean novios los tres chicos seguían siendo grandes amigos) incluso podría también ir tu hermana, a ver si Harry se anima de una ves por todas - rieron- no se, tenia la idea que podríamos arrendar alguna cabaña en alguna playa muggle o algo parecido - me parece genial la idea - dijo Ron- pero después de las vacaciones que pasara? - y después de decir eso surgió un silencio entre ambos, un silencio desesperante, frío y lleno de angustia - sabes Ron siempre tendremos alguna manera de comunicarnos yo podría ir a verte todos los fines de semana (cuando saque el Carné), o también podemos mandarnos lechuzas a diario, te podría incluso enseñar a usar el teléfono muggle, no se tantas cosas que se me viene a la cabeza, pero lo que si tengo claro es que te amo con todo mi corazón, y que no quiero separarme de ti, haré cualquier cosa para no separarme de ti - Al oír esto Ron se puso súper contento, y no paraba de sonreír.  
  
Ya nos encontramos en el momento en que el expreso Hogwarts comienza a disminuir la marcha acercándose a la estación King`s Cross. Todos los de séptimo año iban con una sensación de pesadez en el estomago, Harry bajo el baúl de Ginny (sin saber por que), mientras Ron bajaba el del Hermione, ya estaban todos de acuerdo en que se iban a juntar en 15 días mas, los esperaban los señores Weasley, los señores Granger, y Sirius (su nombre ya estaba limpio y Harry vivía con el), todos los amigos se despidieron, Ron y Hermione se besaron tiernamente pero largamente, tan largamente que todos los presentes se incomodaron, y después de pasar por la barrera del anden 9 ¾ todos tomaron diferentes rumbos. Me encantaría que estos días pasaran rápidamente - dijo Ron - para estar junto a mi myni, porque solo han pasado algunos minutos, y ya la extraño demasiado, me pregunto si ella lo estará extrañándome igual.  
  
Mientas que en otra parte una muchacha pensaba, ojalá que los días pasen rápidamente, para estar pronto en los brazos de mi Ron, y mando un beso al aire, que mágicamente sintió un niño de pelo rojo al otro lado de la ciudad.  
  
  
  
Notas del Autor:  
  
Hola espero que a todos le guste el primer capitulo de mi primer fanfic, este fue un capitulo mas de introducción, pero se vienen muchos capítulos mas, así que por favor dejen sus opiniones, porque gracias a ella puedo hacer mejores capítulos para el futuro, y además sus opiniones y el saber que leen la historia es la mejor recompensa que puedo tener.  
  
También quiero agradecer a carolina por su ayuda para realizar esta historia, y para todos mis amigos que ayudaron.  
  
Shagy Sirius 


	2. Capitulo II: Problemas Inesperados

Cuando algo se aleja del Alma  
  
CAPITULO II: Problemas inesperados.  
  
¡¡QUE!! Grito Ron a todo pulmón - COMO QUE NO PUEDO IR A LA PLAYA CON HERMIONE Y HARRY - le decía Ron a sus padres sin poder creerlo - COMO ME PUEDEN HACER ESTO PAPÁ - seguía diciendo de forma desconsolada. - mira Ron - le dijo en forma cariñosa el señor Arthur - no es que nosotros no queramos que tu y tu hermana vayan a la playa con Hermione y Harry, solo es que no tenemos dinero para poder hacer que vayan - al decir esto el señor Weasley se entristeció - ni tu mama ni yo tenemos ningún problema que pases un lindo verano con nuestra "nuera" (los señores Weasley desde mucho tiempo, incluso antes que Ron, se hacia la idea que Hermione seria su futura nuera) pero la verdad no tengo dinero para poder dejarte ir.  
  
Ron escucho todo y lo entendió, pero el entenderlo no evitaba el sentirse mal, subió pesadamente a su cuarto, y se tiro a su cama y empezó a llorar, hasta que golpearon a su puerta - Ron estas ahí - decía la voz de su hermana desde el otro lado - sabes tengo una idea para poder ir a la playa con los demás - al oír esto Ron se puso de pie de un salto y le abrió la puerta a Ginny - sabes bien que yo también me muero de ganas por ir - se puso colorada la niña al decir esto - sabes que me gusta el mar y nadar.  
  
Al oír esto ron soltó una risa - jajajaja sabes bien que no te mueres por ir a nadar, sino porque quieres estar con Harry, pero no te preocupes Hermanita tu secreto esta a salvo conmigo (dijo cerrándole un ojo a Ginny), es mas - continuo - si me dices una solución te digo una sorpresa que te dejara sorprendida.  
  
Al oír esto Ginny se emociono y empezó a hablar muy alegremente - bueno como nuestros padres no pueden darnos dinero pienso que deberíamos obtenerlo nosotros - al escuchar esto Ron quedo pensativo - y como lo conseguiremos no piensas asaltar Gingotts?? - no so tonto, ni pareces que fueras mi hermano, yo decía algo tan simple como TRA-BA-JAR.  
  
Ron se quedo pensando en eso, Ginny tiene razón, si la respuesta es tan simple como no se le había ocurrido antes, pero después se le vino algo a la mente, solo me quedan 15 días para reunir el dinero, - rápido a buscar trabajo, - y se quedo mirando a su hermana - y tu también vas a trabajar? - claro- dijo ella - estoy viendo si trabajo como niñera en la casa de unos amigos de papá. - al oír esto Ron se preocupo tengo - tengo que conseguir algo, hasta mi hermana esta mas adelantada que yo. y pensando esto salió corriendo escaleras a bajo.  
  
Papá - grito Ron - hay algún trabajo temporal en el ministerio? Un trabajo temporal? Donde pueda ganar algo de dinero? - El señor Weasley miro sorprendido a su hijo al decir esto y pensaba (e oído bien? Ron trabajar?) - jajajaja tienes que estar muy enamorado de Hermione para pensar en trabajar - Ron frunció la cara - Pero no hijo no hay ninguno de los trabajos temporales disponibles, pero sabes dicen que hay muchos trabajos temporales donde los muggles, según e oído salen publicados en la gaceta del pueblo. Al oír esto Ron salió corriendo de su casa y fue al pueblo a comprar el diario la gaceta, después de mucho leer el diario encontró la sección "avisos clasificados" (no conocía los diarios muggle) y después de seleccionar los que él podría hacer, habían cosas que no podía hacer porque simplemente no entendía, como por ej: programador de computadoras (que demonios es eso), cocinero (apenas se cocinar con varita) acomodador de un cine (cine que es eso), así que se encamino a buscar trabajo.  
  
Después de buscar en todas partes solo encontró como cargador de supermercado, (carga y descarga las cosas de los camiones) y como necesitaba ganar suficiente, trabajo doble turno, o sea, entra a las 8 de la mañana y se va a las 8 de la noche. Y así estuvo los 15 días trabajando sin quejarse, la mas sorprendida era la señora Weasley que al ver llegar cansado a su hijo suspiraba - ya no tengo a un niño, sino a un hombre y mas que eso a un hombre enamorado.  
  
Por otra parte las cosas no eran de color de rosas para Hermione, debido al que el señor Weasley y el señor Granger era grandes amigos, el papá de Hermione se entero de que Ron estaba dando todo de si para poder ir a las vacaciones, el papá de Hermione le sugirió a ella que hiciera todos los preparativos para el viaje (donde lugar ir, donde quedarse, los costos, la comida, etc) Harry no la ayudaba porque como era el primer verano que vivía con Sirius quería que el compartiera mas con su padrino y que conociera mas el mundo mágico. Así que la chica estuvo todos los días hiendo y viniendo por agencias de viajes, etc. Pero esto no le incomodo mucho porque lo hacia para estar con sus amigos y con Ronny.  
  
Así pasaron los 15 días, Ron se había comunicado a través de la chimenea con Hermione todos los días en la noche, cuando él llegaba del trabajo (Ron no quería decirle a Hermione que estaba trabajando porque así lo prefirió, pero ella ya lo sabia por que le había contado su papá) y hablaban de los preparativos, pero principalmente regaloneaban. Hasta que Ron se acordó de algo - ¿Myni como voy a poder llegar a tu casa? Yo no se mucho de ubicación por los medios de transporte muggle y además queda tan lejos de acá, y no puedo ir en escoba a tu casa queda en plena cuidad - decía el chico en forma alarmada - tranquilo tranquilo -decía su novia - yo ya me encargue de eso, estuve hablando con tu papá para ver si podía incluir mi chimenea a la red Flu, no sabes el papeleo que tuvimos que hacer con tu papá para que resulte, primero los del ministerio sección flu alegaban que mi casa era muggle, pero tuvimos que apelar al consejo de magos alegando que yo soy bruja y que mis padres conocen el mundo mágico, y después de esto el consejo accedió, pero tuve que asistir a una secciones de "como utilizar y cuidar la red Flu tú y tus parientes" así que no tienes de que preocuparte creo que mañana mi casa entra en la red.  
  
Ron se quedo con la boca abierta de todo lo que había echo su novia no sabia que decir, Hermione había echo todos los preparativos del viaje sola, y además tubo que solucionar sola el asunto de la red flu, así que solo podía decir una sola cosa - Myni eres una mujer preciosa y brillante - a lo que la chica sonrió satisfecha.  
  
Al otro día cuando Ron regreso del trabajo Hermione lo llamo a través de la chimenea - Ron Ron tengo que decirte algo importante - el muchacho se acerco rápidamente a la chimenea y pregunto - que pasa porque te veo una cara de preocupada? - Ron es que Mi papá quiere hablar contigo, antes de salir de vacaciones.  
  
-¡¡Que tu papá quiere hablar conmigo!! Eeee ¿y no sabes por que?, - Ron se preocupo, y si le decía que no quería que él estuviera con su hija - no Ron mi papá no me a dicho nada sobre que se trata, dice que es cosas de hombres - bueno entonces llámalo - dijo temblando el muchacho.  
  
La cabeza del señor Granger apareció en frente a la cara de Ron, este al verlo se le helo la medula, y tratando de aparentar calma dijo - buenos noches señor Granger, me a dicho Hermione que deseaba hablar conmigo?.  
  
Como se encuentra Ronald Weasley - ¿Ronald ups parece que es algo grabe?- lo que quería decirle es algo muy preciso - eee usted dirá señor Granger - bueno Ronald yo quería decirte que me alegro mucho que seas tu el novio de mi hija - Ron dio un largo suspiro, pero después pensó ¿que seas tu? Como es eso, así que se animo a preguntar - disculpe señor, a que se refiero con ¿que seas tu? - pues bien la verdad es que yo temí que ese búlgaro que a veces visitaba a Hermione podría ser su novio - búlgaro? Visitar?, pensaba Ron - Krum - grito Ron desconcertado - no me diga que Victor Krum visitaba a Hermione en vacaciones? - así es - contesto el papá de Hermione - pero no se preocupe ni este, ni el verano anterior a aparecido ese "señor" por aquí - Ron noto el acento de disgusto al referirse a Krum, lo cual alegro bastante - bueno señor Granger uds me seguirá diciendo, a pero por favor no me diga Ronald solo llámeme Ron - de acuerdo Ron, pero tu no me digas Señor Granger solo llámame Suegro - al oír esto Ron se puso súper colorado tanto como su pelo, pero con una gran sonrisa - bueno "suegro" de que quiere conversar - Bueno Ron (continuo el papá de Hermione) solo quería decirte que eres tu la persona en la cual confió a mi querida hija, así que espero que tu la trates con respeto y la cuides, se que eres un buen chico para ella, con tu padre hace mucho que hablamos de como nos gustaría que uds estuviesen juntos, (Ron se puso mas rojo aun) se que haces feliz a mi hija, desde que te conoció que a cambiado, pero desde que uds son novios, ella es la mujer mas feliz que hay, se que vienen momentos difíciles para uds en el futuro, se que cuando uds se vayan a estudiar les va a ser difícil mantenerse unidos, pero quiero que cuentes con todo el apoyo de mi parte y de mi mujer - y diciendo esto el señor Granger dejo de hablar.  
  
Bueno - dijo Ron impactado por lo que acaba de oír, pero súper feliz - yo haré todo lo que esta en mis manos para hacer a Hermione la mujer mas feliz del universo, porque quiero que sepa ante mano que yo amo mucho a su hija y le aseguro que yo la voy a proteger y amar siempre. - entonces me quedo tranquilo Ron - dijo el señor Granger - espero que pasen unas bonitas vacaciones - y diciendo esto desapareció y reapareció Hermione - que quería hablar mi papá contigo Ron - no te preocupes - dijo Ron con una gran sonrisa, mientras Hermione miraba incrédula - solo es un pequeña conversación de hombre a hombre con mi suegro.  
  
Notas del Autor:  
  
Hola a todos de nuevo, espero que les aya gustado este segundo capitulo, me gusto incluir la parte de la conversación "hombre a hombre", porque creo que es algo que todos algún día tendremos que afrontar, para los que se preguntan que pasa con Harry Ginny, les comunico que el próximo capitulo viene un adelanto de eso, pero que todo vendrá mas a fondo en el 4.  
  
Ojala que puedan enviar mas opiniones, comentarios, criticas, sobre la historia, porque son esas las que me dan fuerzas de seguir escribiendo, y gracias a los que han escrito.  
  
Shagy Sirius 


	3. Capitulo III: El mejor verano de todos

Cuando algo se aleja del Alma  
  
CAPITULO III: El mejor verano de todos  
  
Por fin había llegado el momento esperando por los cuatros amigos, hoy era el día en que todos se iban a ir de vacaciones a la playa, el plan era juntarse todos en la casa de Hermione y de ahí tomar un autobús mugge hacia la cabaña al lado del la playa, todo estaba planeado muy detalladamente (pues obvio lo había organizado Hermione), todos tenían que estar en la casa de Hermione a las 9:00 A.M. porque a las 9:15 salía el autobús.  
  
Eran las 8:30 cuando se escucho que alguien llegaba por la chimenea, ¡Harry! - exclamo sorprendida la muchacha - tan temprano que llegaste - así es, lo siento si llegue demasiado temprano - respondió Harry - pero hace mucho que yo estoy listo, Sirius me ayudo a ordenar la mochila, así que pensé en llegar antes para ver si te puedo ayudar en algo - gracias - dijo la chica - pero ya esta todo preparado, solo falta que lleguen los demás, no deseas comer algo mientras esperamos? - ok Hermione, se me apetece algo.  
  
Hermione se puso a conversar con Harry sobre lo que él había hecho durante este tiempo, mientras esperaban que llegaran los demás, pero Hermione miraba que el reloj corría muy rápido (como por encantamiento) y los hermanos Weasley aun no aparecían.  
  
Mientras tanto en la Madriguera Virginia Weasley - grito Ron a todo pulmón - por que no bajas de una ves - ya voy, ya voy - le respondió su hermana desde su cuarto - Ginny apúrate, porque si llegamos tarde Hermione se va a enojar mucho y mas si perdemos el aut.....  
  
Ron se quedo paralizado al ver bajar a su hermana, por primera ves desde que tenia conocimiento se daba cuenta como su hermana había crecido y como se había echo mujer, estaba vestida tan sexy, que si no porque fuera su hermana, ya estaría babeando.  
  
Gi-nny - dijo Ron con voz entre cortada - que te as echo?- ella estaba vestida con ropa muggle (como todos), pero ella iba con un pantalón corto (demasiado corto según Ron), y una polera muy ajustada con un gran escote (demasiado grande para Ron, a fin de cuentas era aun su hermanita) - estoy lista hermanito, vamonos cuanto antes, estamos muy atrasados  
  
No es por mi culpa que estemos atrasados - refunfuño él - ve tu primero.  
  
Entras en la casa de Hermione, ella ya estaba enfadada - las 9:05 donde se abran metido esos dos, si legamos tarde por su culpa no se lo perdonare - y al decir esto se escucho una explosión desde la chimenea avisando que había llegado alguien.  
  
Ginny - exclamo su amiga (y cuñada) - porque se demoraron tanto? Algún problema? - no para nada herm, solo unos detalle (dijo Ginny mientras apuntaba su ropa) - aaaaaa ya veo por que - sonrío pícaramente la otra chica  
  
En eso llega Harry y ve a Ginny y se para de golpe, el pobre no pudo pronunciar nada, el solo ver a ella arreglada de esa forma lo dejo perplejo, con la boca abierta, preguntándose si era la misma Chica que el conocía, y preguntándose ¿que se ve hermosa y sexy Ginny, como me gustaría abrazarla y besarla? UN MOMENTO!!! Dije hermosa? Sexy? Abrazarla? Besarla? Harry que te esta pasando? Te gusta Ginny?. Hermione al ver que el plan de Ginny había salido a la perfección solo reía pícaramente y pensaba - eso también funcionara con Ron?  
  
Cuando una nueva explosión aviso que había llegado Ron, Hermione al ver salir a su novio de la chimenea quedo con la misma cara de asombro que tenia Harry, no por la forma de vestir de el (jean y polera) si no por el mismo cuerpo de él, Ron siempre había sido alto y apuesto, pero nunca habia tenido el cuerpo tan formado como el de su amigo Harry (el jugaba Quidditch y los entrenamientos hacían que tubiera un cuerpo bien formado) pero Ron nunca lo había tenido pero el muchacho que tenia en frente si lo tenia, por el trabajo de cargador él había sacado mucho músculos, era casi un rey, y Hermione pensó lo mismo que Harry (Hermoso, Sexy, Abrazo, Beso) pero a diferencia de su amigo, ella si corrió hasta el y le dio un beso tan grande y apasionado, hasta que oyeron una voces VAYAN A UN MOTEL, y los 4 chicos se pusieron a reír de buena gana.  
  
Todos iban contentos en la autobús (es obvio que Harry sentado con Ginny, Hermione con Ron) no habían tenido ningún problema, excepto que el autobús ya estaba en la esquina cuando ellos llegaron al terminal, así que Hermione utilizo el encantamiento "anti objeto muggle" (ya están fuera del colegio así que pueden usar magia a su voluntad), el cual es capas que cualquier cosa muggle deje de funcionar, y así pudieron abordar el autobús  
  
Eran las 2 P.M. Cuando por fin llegaron a la cabaña era una construcción simple de dos piezas, un baño, la cocina, y la sala-comedor, todo era muy bonito, Hermione con un movimiento de su varita abrió las ventanas (ella tambien había elegido esa cabaña porque esta bien alejada del todo, así podrían usar magia libremente, y además tener un verano entre solo ellos, Harry y Ron fueron a conocer la vivienda mientras las chicas habrían todas las puertas y ventanas, para que entrara el aire, los chicos se sorprendieron al ver que la despensa estaba completamente llena (Hermione se había encargado de hacer las compras por Internet (con reparto incluido)) así que todo estaba listo para solo disfrutar, los chicos seguían recorriendo la casa hasta que llegaron a la puerta trasera y le gritaron a las chicas que vinieran rápidamente - cual es el problema - alegaron las chicas y al llegar a la puerta ellas entendieron lo que los chicos querían mostrar, la hermosa vista de la arena, el mar, el cielo, sin duda estaban el un paraíso.  
  
Los cuatro amigos se dispusieron a ordenar sus cuartos (Hermione y Ginny en uno y Harry y ron en el otro) después de haber hecho eso los chicos fueron a la playa con sus trajes de baño y su toalla, mientras esperaban a las chicas ellos pusieron unos quitasoles y unas sillas, cuando en eso salen las chicas.  
  
Los 4 quedaron con la boca abierta, Ginny salía ahora con una polera con la espalda descubierta y con un escote también grande y con el mismo pantalón corto, pero además con un sombrero, el cual hacia que la cara de Ginny se viera mas tierna e inocente, Harry al verla le sucedió lo mismo cuando la vio en la chimenea (Hermosa, sexy, abrasar, besar) Hasta que de nuevo se encontró con un Alto!!! - lo e vuelto a decir? - pensaba Harry - que me pasa, no será que me estoy enamorando de Ginny, NO, no puedo es la hermana de mi mejor amigo, no puedo hacerle esto, pero se ve tan linda así, Harry cálmate, no puedes no debes es Ginny, la hermana de Ron, pero ese ropa le quede tan bien - y así seguía luchando Harry con sigo mismo.  
  
Mientras Ginny Hablaba en su mente - Huyyyy como esta Harry, no recordaba que estuviera tan bien, como esos ojos me atraviesan, la forma sensual como le cae su pelo azabache en la cara, ese cuerpo tan fuerte, que me protegería de cualquier cosa. Ginny Weasley - se decía la niña - Tienes que hacer lo que sea para que Harry se fije en ti, no lo puedes dejar escapar, ya es demasiado tiempo el que as amado a Harry sin decirle nada, ya es hora de que crezcas y te abras al amor, si al amor de Harry.  
  
Pero Hermione y Ron si que quedaron con la boca abierta, no podía creer lo que estaban viendo, como es posible que su pareja fuera así y no se había dando cuenta  
  
Ese no es el Ron que yo conocía - decia Hermione - que paso con el niño flaco y sin figura que yo conocía (ella no había visto a ron sin polera después de haber trabajado) mira esos brazos y piernas tan musculosas y fuetes, ese pecho y abdomen tan marcado, pero su carita sigue siento la misma que a mi me encanta, esos ojos, su pelo rojizo, las pecas que conozco una por una, y esa sonrisa tan bella que tiene, nunca pensé que mi novio fuera tan bueno, por que me pongo roja? Porque mis manos sudan tanto en este momento? Por me siento febril? HERMIONE GRANGER QUE ESTA PASANDO!!!  
  
En cambio Ron quedo mas impactado aun, porque Hermione siempre había sido una mujer muy pero muy reservada para vestirse, o por que no decirlo triste para vestir, siempre estaba lo mas tapada que podía, pero ahora era todo lo contrario, ella solo llevaba puesto la parte de arriba del bikini y abajo tenia puesta mini falda (pero muy mini) con unos anteojos de sol puesto en el cabello a modo de cintillo, esta manera de vestir hacia que sus rasgos femeninos se notaran y acentuaran de manera alarmante a la vista de cualquier hombre, incluso su porte era diferente, se venia mas alta, creo que se debe a que estaba parada sin carga en su espalda (libros) lo cual hacia que se pudiera erguir completamente, resumiendo parecía una modelo, a Ron se le acelero la respiración, estaba calorado, sudaba entero, estaba mareado, pero feliz - RON que te sucede?  
  
Después sin previo aviso Ron y Hermione corrieron a encontrarse, y se besaron muy apasionadamente tendiéndose en la arena, acariciando ambos cuerpos, no sabe cuanto tiempo paso hasta que oyeron - VAYAN A UN MOTEL - Grito Harry con cara asombrado, Ron y Hermione se separaron rápidamente con la cara mas colorada que nunca, y luego todos los amigos empezaron a reír con grandes carcajadas por mucho rato.  
  
Notas del Autor:  
  
Hola aquí este el 3 capitulo, espero que les guste, yo me entretuve mucho haciéndolo, les pido disculpas a alguna dama si se siente ofendida por los pensamientos o la forma de expresar que tienen los personajes femeninos, la verdad esos diálogos fueron los mas difíciles de hacer, ver el punto de vista femenino.  
  
Espero que me manden sugerencias, criticas, opiniones o lo que sea, sobre la historia, de verdad significa mucho para mi.  
  
Y como pequeño adelanto del próximo capitulo, se definen algunas cosas Harry Ginny, y algun dolor de cabeza de Hermione Ron debido a los sentimientos que empiezan a aflorar en ellos. 


	4. Capitulo IV: Conversaciones

CAPITULO IV: Conversaciones.  
  
Después del incidente del Beso los amigos disfrutaron de la playa, el agua era muy fresca, y la arena fina y suave, los chicos estuvieron chapoteando en el agua, mientras las chicas tomaban sol, hasta que Harry y Ron las mojaron, dando comienzo a la guerra de agua de los chicos contra las chicas, donde todos disfrutaron como nunca, cuando fue oscureciendo, dieron terminada la guerra, y volvieron a la cabaña, Ginny y Hermione preparaban la comida (ellas sabían gastronomía mágica), mientras los muchachos arreglaban la cabaña a eso de las 9:30 P.M. los amigos ya estaban en la mesa, comiendo muy alegremente, la comida estaba muy sabrosa (suerte que las chicas ya no quemaban la comida), después siguieron hablando frente al fuego de la chimenea.  
  
- eee Ron? Salgamos un poco a tomar el fresco? - le dijo Harry Cerrándole un ojo - Siii Harry - respondió el chico al comprender su indirecta - vamos!!! Hermi ya vuelvo.  
  
Los chicos salieron, y empezaron a caminar en silencio, y luego se sentaron, Ron sabia por el silencio de su amigo que debía ser algo importante.  
  
Mientras tanto en la mente de Harry, él luchaba con sigo mismo - porque hice salir a Ron? Bueno eso lo se bien, para hablar de Ginny, pero porque quiero hablar de ella? Porque es muy bonita, simpática, pero que tiene que ver eso con que hable con Ron? Ya Harry vasta ya, deja de negarlo, te gusta, mas que eso te encanta la hermana de tu amigo, eee será eso? Será que me gusta Ginny? SI ME GUSTA, pero ahora que ago, se que Ron es muy protector de su hermana, seguro que al saber esto se va a enfurecer, incluso es capas de llevarse a Ginny de aquí, QUE HAGO!!!!  
  
Ron al darse cuenta que es lo que angustiaba a su amigo le hablo de la forma mas serena y tranquila que pudo - Harry si quieres hablar de Ginny, por mi no hay problema - Harry palideció - yo se que hace mucho tiempo que te gusta mi hermana, así que no tengas miedo, puedes hablar conmigo lo mas naturalmente.  
  
EE Ron - pudo pronunciar al fin Harry - como sabes que me gusta Ginny, yo no se lo había dicho a nadie, es mas ni yo mismo estaba seguro de eso hasta que me lo esclarecí hace poco. - mira Harry nos conocemos desde los 11 años, así que podríamos decir que te conozco muy bien, se bien que desde un poco mas de un año que te gusta mi hermana, pero como tu te negabas a cree eso, nosotros no podíamos hace mucho, como tu me mismo me dijiste a mi cuando yo no quería aceptar mi amor Hermione, se te nota a simple vista, pues bien a ti se te nota a metros, y para que decir de mi hermana a ella se le nota a kilómetros.  
  
QUE!!!! - grito Harry - yo le gusto a Ginny? - por supuesto amigo mío, tu le gustas a mi hermanita hace mucho tiempo, para ser mas exacto desde que te vio por primera vez en el anden 9 ¾, ella si que se e enamoro de ti a primera vista, pero ella siempre fue tímida y se escondía de ti, pero desde hace algún tiempo, que ella dejo la timidez, y a tratado de conquistarte.  
  
Harry quedo sorprendido por lo que le estaba diciendo su amigo, por la mente de Harry empezó a ver imágenes del pasado, cuando vio a Ginny en el anden, cuando lo vio en la madriguera, cuando la salvo en la cámara de los secretos, etc. todas esas imágenes se formaban en la mente de Harry, mientras se preguntaba ¿porque no me di cuentas antes? Si desde el comienzo Ginny me ama, ¿un momento? Me ama? Me ama? SI ME AMA!!! - y estas ultimas palabras salieron de la boca del chico.  
  
Harry se dio cuenta que Ron lo miraba, y ahora llego lo que mas temía, la furia de su amigo, se puso súper nervioso no sabia que hacer o decir, estaba sudando entero, hasta que por fin pudo articular - Ron, se que no te gusta lo que yo siento por tu hermana, por favor trata de entender las cosas, para mi es difícil decir esto, se que Ginny es muy apreciada para ti y que siempre la as cuidado como a nadie, y que quieres lo mejor para ella, y que me conoces hace mucho, por favor no creas que te estoy traicionando, todo lo contrario, una de las razones por la cual no quería admitir nada es porque se que es tu hermana, por favor Ron no te enojes conmigo, yo voy a hacer de tu hermana la mujer mas feliz y siempre la voy a proteger, no quiero que nos.....  
  
HARRY CALMATE - dijo su amigo - hace mucho tiempo que me hice la idea que tu terminarías de novio con mi hermana, y la verdad prefiero que seas tu a ningún otro hombre, por lo mismo que dices tu, porque te conozco muy bien y se que cuidaras, protegerás y harás feliz a Ginny, y en todo caso si no lo haces, te romperé la cara.  
  
El muchacho no sabia que responder lo único que hizo fue darle un gran abraso a Ron - mientras este le decía, ahora lo único que falta es que te declares a mi hermana, te recomiendo que no lo hagas todavía, espera a que ella use todos sus encantos para conquistarte, y tu acércate a ella, se mas cariñoso, creo que es lo mejor.  
  
A todo esto, cambiando de tema Ron - dijo Harry con voz de curiosidad - que esta pasando entre tu y Hermione? Se ve que se aman mas cada día, pero algo raro pasa entre uds? Me puedes decir que es? Vasta con mencionar la escena que vimos hoy en la playa.  
  
El muchacho al escuchar lo que Harry le decía, enrojeció, pero a la ves pensaba - Harry tiene razón que es lo que nos pasa a Hermione y a mi? Porque nos besamos a cada rato? Porque Hermione esta mas sexy? Porque cuando estoy abrazado a ella mis manos se mueven solas tratando de acariciar cada centímetro de ella.  
  
La verdad Harry - al fin respondió pelirrojo - no se bien la respuesta porque, pero creo que se debe al futuro, si, el saber que dentro de unas semanas empezaremos un tiempo de gran distanciamiento, nos abruma, y creo que nosotros queremos compartir todo lo que no podremos hacer todo el tiempo que no estaremos juntos.  
  
Entiendo lo que dices Ron, y lo único que puedo decirte es que aproveches estas vacaciones, udstes son mis amigos, y deseo lo mejor para uds, no se preocupen por Ginny y yo nosotros trataremos de no molestarlos cuando quieran estar solo, lo cual es lo mas comprensible. Y ahora es mejor que volvamos a la cabaña porque se esta haciendo tarde y es mejor no preocupar a las chicas. - al decir esto ambos chicos empezaron a caminar, pero los pensamiento de Ron seguían dando vueltas en torno a la pregunta que le hizo su amigo.  
  
Mientras los chicos hacían todo esto, las chicas también hacían lo suyo, estaban hablando trivialidades cuando Hermione le dijo a Ginny - se nota Ginny que estas dispuesta a conquistar a Harry por todos los medios - la niña al escuchar esto se ruborizo a mas no poder - porque lo dices Hermione - respondió la niña con timidez - pues obvio tontita, desde hace algún tiempo hemos visto como tratas de que Harry se fije en ti, vasta con solo ver la ropa con la que llegaste hoy a mi casa, y con la que tienes ahora puesta, pero si quieres saber mi opinión creo que vas por muy buen camino, sigue así que por lo que veo pronto lo tendrás a tus pies, porque hace mucho que tu le interesas a él pero solo le faltaba decidirse, y creo que si sigues con esas mismas estrategias harás que se decida, Ron y yo pensamos que...  
  
Que piensa Ron con respecto a esto - interrumpió Ginny alarmadamente - o sea, no creo que se interponga, como el siempre a sido tan protector, y que Harry sea su mejor amigo, bueno ya sabes como es Ron de terco cuando piensa algo y ...  
  
Cálmate Virginia - dijo Hermione entre risas - no tienes que preocuparte, esta de acuerdo con lo que hay entre uds, a decir verdad esta muy emocionado que si gran amigo sea el novio de su hermanita, solo en el confía para que tenga esa responsabilidad.  
  
Ginny se puso muy roja al oír esto, pero muy contenta - Así que solo tienes que lograr que Harry se te declare por lo demás no te preocupes - respondió la chica con una risa picara.  
  
Ahora Hermione dime tu, si tu tienes mas que ganado a mi hermano, porque lo sigues seduciendo? - porque lo dices Ginny - respondio la amiga con voz nerviosa - pues fácil - empego a hablar Ginny en forma súper segura - mira tu también como andas, tu que siempre eras la mas reservada para vestirte, si estas así es por algo? Y además que fue eso que paso en la playa hoy?  
  
Hermione al escuchar esto se puso pálida - es verdad lo que dice Ginny, porque estoy tratando de seducir a Ron? QUE dije SEDUCIR (Hermione ahora pasaba a un rojo intenso) pero que estoy pensando, que estoy haciendo, no será que yo quiero que Ron y yo? noooo como puedo están pensando en eso, en todo caso que tiene de malo pensarlo si es lo mas natural que hay, HERMIONE GRANGER como puedes estar diciendo esas cosas?  
  
Es que Ginny - respondió Hermione algo nerviosa - tu Hermano se a puesto muy guapo estos días (Ginny mira con cara de incredulidad), como no lo as notado? No as visto como se a formado su cuerpo, como ahora tiene ese músculos tan tan irresistible, piensa que si tu hermano era atractivo antes, como lo es ahora, ten en cuenta Ginny que ahora a nosotros nos viene un periodo de separación muy largo, donde otras chicas pueden tratar de conquistarlo, quiero que el se fije bien en mi (como estaba de roja Hermione)  
  
Si te entiendo Hermione, pero que fue lo que paso hoy en la pla...  
  
En eso entraron los chicos en la cabaña, Harry se fue directamente a sentarse al lado de Ginny y ella en forma disimulada lo abraso, Ron fue donde su novia y la beso, de nuevo los dos empezaron a sentir esos deseos de abrazarse, acariciarse, pero al darse cuenta lo que estaban pensado se separaron rápidamente poniéndose muy rojos.  
  
Bueno es mejor que nos vayamos acostar, porque ya es muy tarde - dijo de pronto Ron para salir de aquel estado tan vergonzoso. Lentamente todos se fueron levantando y dirigiéndose a sus cuartos cuando se escucho - hermi espera un poco quiero hablar algo contigo. - una ves que Harry y Ginny se habían ido, Ron le pregunto a su amada - Hermi, que nos paso hoy en la playa cuando nos estábamos besando? La chica se quedo blanca, era precisamente lo que ella estaba pensado - bueno Ron creo que son las cosas normales que le pasan a las parejas de nuestra edad, después de estar tanto tiempo juntas (al decir esto se puso muy pero muy roja).  
  
Ron también enrojeció tanto como su novia, y pudo balbucear - hermi no estarás pensando en ... eso? - Bueno Ron es mejor no buscarles explicaciones a las cosas es mejor que dejemos que ella ocurran solas, lo único que tenemos que hacer es disfrutar este verano, este verano que estaremos junto tu y yo.  
  
  
  
Nota del Autor: Como estuvo este capitulo?, para los que me pidieron Harry Ginny por lo menos ahora pueden estar tranquilos, porque por lo que ven ya esta todo encaminado en su relación y para los que les interesa Ron Hermione, y odian a ciertos individuos que solo están para provocar celos, el próximo sera muy emocionante.  
  
Espero que se ayan dado cuenta que cada dos días a mas tardar estoy subiendo un nuevo capitulo, con gran esfuerzo (en especial para vencer la falta de creatividad), a si que por favor dejen sus, review con sus opiniones, criticas, sugerencias, y lo que se les ocurra decir.  
  
Shagy Sirius 


	5. Capitulo V: una visita inesperada

Cuando algo se aleja del Alma  
  
Capitulo V: Una visita inesperada.  
  
Habían transcurrido algunos días, donde todos estaban felices, disfrutaban de la playa, tomaban sol, pescaban de la forma muggle, bailaban en la noche, salían a pasear al pueblo mas cercano, cocinaban cosas exquisitas en conjunto, los chicos jugaban quidditch en la playa pero principalmente compartían entre ellos, Harry siguiendo el consejo de Ron todavía no le decía nada a Ginny, pero si ambos eran mucho mas cariñosos, y se notaba que estaban enamorados, ella seguía con sus juegos de conquistas (usaban todos los métodos que uno se pueda imaginar) y Harry era mas cariñoso con ella, cosa que la chica se percato, por así decirlo todo estaba perfecto.  
  
Hermione continuaba vistiéndose y comportándose de manera muy "cariñosa", con su novio, también era muy dulce y risueña, pero todo esto era natural en ella, era como si la Hermione actual es la verdadera, y la anterior era capa protectora que llevaba para no resultar lastimada, escudo que no necesitaba pues con Ron y sus amigos, podría ser autentica.  
  
Ron también se había vuelto mas cariñoso, sino también mas seguro de si mismo, era cortes, y muy caballeroso, estaba siempre muy preocupado de Hermione, de su hermana ya no tanto, porque sabia bien que Harry la iba a cuidar y proteger siempre de cualquier cosa, por algún motivo Ron seguía ejercitando su cuerpo (él sospechaba que a Hermione le gustaba así), también había aprendido a bailar la música muggle (a petición de su novia) y Hermione se asombro mucho al ver la soltura y coordinación de Ron (siempre pensó que él no se iba a llevar con el baile) Los novios seguían besándose muy seguidamente, todavía no encontraban explicación a los sentimientos que surgían entre ellos cuando estaban juntos, pero tampoco se preocupaban porque como ellos mismo habían dicho, es mejor que las cosas ocurran solas.  
  
Así transcurrían las cosas (como se lo habían propuesto era las mejores vacaciones de su vida), un día mientras tenían una alegre cena, cuando se oyó que alguien golpeaba la puerta, todos quedaron extrañados, nadie sabia que estaban allí (salvo sus familiares) y la cabaña quedaba muy lejos del pueblo como para que fuera alguien de ese lugar, Harry se levanto y fue hasta la puerta y abrió, se escucho que él hablaba con una persona con raro acento, y se escucho que Harry decía - por favor váyase de aquí, déjenos tranquilos - Ron que ya no aguantaba mas la curiosidad se levanto y fue a la puerta y al llegar junto a Harry grito con cólera - TU QUE HACES AQUI.  
  
Las chicas al oír el grito de Ron se pusieron de pie y fueron corriendo a la puerta, y al llegar allá Hermione se puso pálida, Victor Krum estaba allí afuera.  
  
Victor Krum a sus 21 años no había cambiado mucho seguía con su nariz, prominente y curva, y la espesas cejas negras, el cual al ver a Hermione alzó una pequeña sonrisa - Herr... mío.. ne, puedo hablarrr contigo un momento - pe pe pero como me encontraste Victor y de quieres hablar, nosotros ya tenemos todo resulto - respondió la chica con voz segura - por favorrr Herr.. mío.. ne necesito decir conversar unas cosas en prrivado - dijo muchacho al ver a todo el mundo reunido a su alrededor - de acuerdo Victor con la condición que después que hablemos te vayas de aquí - de acuerrdo como tu digas - respondió el muchacho en forma hosca - y salieron los dos a fuera de la cabaña - los demás estaban por cerrar la puerta cuando Hermione dijo - sabes Victor si quieres hablar conmigo también va a tener que estar mi novio Ron, porque entre nosotros no hay secretos - al escuchar esto Ron se le dibujo una gran sonrisa en el rostro, y salió detrás de los demás - Ron por favor déjame hablar a mi y no me interrumpas - de acuerdo - respondió este, y de la mano se dirigieron a la terraza de la cabaña donde esperaba Krum.  
  
Herr... mío... ne, te estado buscando todo este tiempo desde que me dijiste que no me querrria ver mas, dos años an pasado de eso, porrque me evitas, porque devuelves todas mis lechuzas, hasta un día fui al colegio pero me dijieron que por orrdenes del dirrector no podía entrrar, y la única forma que pude saberr donde estabas fue por una camprra en Internet que hiciste, encante a un muggle para que me dijierra a donde iban dirrigidos los viverres, porque necesito saber porrque, porque me evitas, si sabes que te Amo???  
  
Ron al oír esto se puso rojo de ira, cerraba los puños a mas no poder, todo le daba vueltas en la cabeza - como se le ocurre hablarle así a MI Hermione?, cree que puede hacer lo que se le ocurra porque solo es jugador profesional de Quidditch, aunque sea el mismo mago Merlín lo dejaría que hablara así con MI Hermione, pero Ron porque estas tan celoso? Porque con otra gente que habla con Hermione no te da nada, eso es fácil saberlo so tonto (se responde el mismo) porque este "señor" te quiere quitar a TU Hermione, por mi que se vaya ahora mismo, si creo que eso es mejor que MIS PUÑOS les muestren la salida.  
  
Ron se estaba poniendo de pie con toda esa furia dentro de él, pero Hermione poso su mano en los puños de su novio, y le mando una mirada en la que Ron leyó claramente - cálmate, confía en mi, deja que yo arregle esto - y Ron al sentir esto mágicamente se calmo, la ira desapareció, y se sintió feliz, felicidad que solo le podía dar su amada Hermione.  
  
Bueno Victor - comenzó a decir la chica en forma segura de si misma - como bien te dije la ultima ves que te vi, me siento muy halagada por tus sentimientos, pero me apena decirte que no son correspondidos, yo amo mucho a mi novio Ron (esto resonó pesadamente en la mente de Krum), y por eso mismo te pedí que no volvieras a verme o hablarme, se muy bien que tu y Ron no se llevan bien y por eso te pedi perder todo contacto contigo, y además por respeto a mi novio, y a ti mismo, no puedo salir con alguien que tiene otras intenciones conmigo, no quería darte falsas esperanzas, así que por eso te ruego que respetes mi decisión y te marches en este instante - concluyo Hermione súper segura.  
  
Ron estaba feliz nunca, por lo que había oído, si pudiera saltaría de la alegría, pero solo se conformo con apretarle la mano y sonreírle tiernamente, a lo que Ron encontró una sonrisa de respuesta.  
  
Victor Krum se levanto abatido dio una mirada de suplica a Hermione y otra de odio a Ron y de nuevo una mirada de suplica a Hermione - Herr... mío... ne estas segurra de lo que dices?  
  
SI Victor, lo estuve hace dos años, y ahora con mayor razón te lo digo, porque mi amor por Ron a crecido, esa es mi decisión y no hay vuelta atrás - dijo Hermione con una expresión en la cara que recordaba mas a la profesora McGonagall.  
  
Al escuchar esto Victor asintió en silencio y dio media vuelta, Ron se puso de pie y abraso a su amada mientras contemplaban como se marchaba Krum cuando de repente, giro rápidamente con los ojos llenos de odio y furia. Con que me rechazas Hermione? - gritaba el muchacho a todo pulmón - a mi? Victor Krum, el mejor buscador de Quidditch de todo el mundo - río de forma maliciosa, y grito alzando la varita - SI NO ERES MIA NO SERAS DE NADIE  
  
¡AVADA KEDAVRA!!!!.  
  
Notas del autor: Hola a todos espero que les guste este capitulo, se que salió medio latero, pero es necesario, el próximo capitulo esta pero MUY MUY BUENO (según yo) y por fin pude retomar las ideas claramente.  
  
Quiero dar las gracias a los que 3 (a la fecha) que me an enviado los review, no saben cuanto an significado para mi, y los que no lo an echo solo HAGANLO, y díganme lo que se le ocurra (criticas, sugerencias, aportes, etc) porque el Review es el pan del escritor.  
  
Bueno los dejo, y esperen y pidan el prox capitulo porque esta muy bueno. (espero que también valoren que en una semana e subido 5 capitulos)  
  
Shagy Sirius 


	6. Capitulo VI: Del Futuro al pasado

Cuando algo se aleja del Alma  
  
CAPITULO VI: Del futuro al pasado  
  
¡AVADA KEDAVRA!!!!. - Grito Krum y de su varita salió un chorro de luz verde que iba directamente hacia Hermione.  
  
Ron al ver lo que estaba sucediendo, sin pensarlo se puso delante de Hermione, el iba a ser su escudo, no permitiría que nada le pasara a Hermione NADA.  
  
Hermione vio como el chorro de luz se dirigía hacia ella, y luego vio a Ron parado entre ella y la luz verde, sin poder hacer nada .  
  
Ron veía como la luz se acercaba rápidamente a él, y por su mente pasaron montones de recuerdos, cuando conoció a Hermione en el expreso, cuando ayudaron a Harry a encontrar la piedra filosofal, cuando quedo petrificada por el hechizo del basilisco, cuando se beso con Hermione, y muchos mas pensamientos donde todos estaba Hermione, y sonriendo se dijo - Hermione TE AMO - y cerro los ojos  
  
¡¡ VIDEUM !! - grito una voz y un chorro de luz dorada se dirigió al avada kedavra de Krum y con una explosión desaparecieron los dos Hechizos  
  
¡¡ DESMAIUS !! - grito otra voz y un chorro de luz roja se dirigió rápidamente hacia Krum y le dio de lleno haciendo que este cayera inconsciente en la arena de la playa.  
  
Ron y Hermione al ver lo que había pasado automáticamente se abrazaron y besaron, mientras ella decía - tonto tonto porque hiciste eso? porque? - porque te Amo Hermione y siempre te protegeré, sea lo que sea. - y siguieron abrazándose y besándose - pensé que te había perdido Ron, que paso? Porque desapareció el avada Kedavra, y porque Victor Krum esta desmayado?  
  
Lentamente giraron la cabeza de donde habían provenido las voces y se encontraron, iluminados por la luz de la luna., a dos chicos de mas o menos de su misma edad, que los miraban con una sonrisa, el chico era alto fornido, tenia el pelo alborotado, ojos verdes, y en la cara tenia algunas pecas, y la chica era de la altura de su compañero, tenia el pelo rojo y enmarañado, las mejilla algo sonrojadas, y ojos color miel. - hola - dijeron ambos, pero justo en ese momento sale Harry y Ginny de la cabaña, Ambos salían de la mano con cara de desconcierto.  
  
QUE A SUSEDIDO? Todos están bien? Escuche a alguien conjurar el avada kedavra. ¡¡¡Krum!!! - Grito Harry al verlo desmayado en la arena.  
  
No se Harry - empezó a decir Ron - todo a sido tan confuso, la verdad no se que pensar, todo fue tan rápido que la verdad no se que decir.  
  
Si quieren yo se lo puedo explicar sin ningún problema - dijo el joven desconocido - pero preferiría hacerlo dentro de la cabaña porque aquí esta empezando a hacer frió.  
  
De acuerdo, tienen razón - hablo Harry mirando al chico, no sabia porque el chico le inspiraba confianza - que le paso a Krum?  
  
Solo esta desmayado - dijo la joven extraña - así que no tienen que preocuparse por él, pero es mejor que también lo llevemos - y apunto su varita y de ella salieron cuerdas que amarraron a Krum y luego susurro - movils corpus - y el cuerpo de Victor empezó a flotar como si fuera una marioneta.  
  
Todos entraron en la casa, todos se sentaron en la sala, y el muchacho murmuro - incendio - y el fuego de la chimenea se encendió, todos estaban en silencio, hasta que el muchacho desconocido empezó a hablar  
  
- bueno creo que lo primero será presentarme, yo me llamo James - y soy Minerva pero todo el mundo me dice Mine (mientras la chica mostraba una dulce sonrisa) - lo primero que tengo que decir - continuo hablando el joven - es que nosotros somos buenos, estamos aquí para ayudar, pero por desgracia no le podemos decir mucho de nosotros por su seguridad y la nuestra, como les vuelvo a repetir estamos para ayudar, y auque sea difícil lo que les pido, por favor confíen en nosotros.  
  
- pero como pudieron saber lo que Krum tenia planeado hacer, y como es posible que detuvieran el avada kedavra? - pregunto Ron con una mirada rara?  
  
El James resoplo y empezó a hablar - nosotros recibimos información de que algo estaba planeando Victor Krum, así que lo seguimos, y llegamos justo a tiempo para detenerlo, y la verdad ahora no le podemos decir que paso con el avada kedavra.  
  
- antes de seguir hablando nos gustaría hablar unas cosas en privado con la señorita Granger, claro si ella lo permite - pronuncio Mine en forma seria. - si claro - respondió Hermione algo nerviosa.  
  
Los dos chicos salieron de la cabaña seguidos de Hermione, después de alejarse lo bastante para que nadie escuchara se dieron vuelta para y dijeron directamente - Señorita Hermione que sintió cuando vio al señor Ronald ponerse al frente suyo para recibir el avada kedavra - dijo la chica seriamente.  
  
Hermione atónita por la pregunta empezó a decir - la verdad quede sorprendida por lo que hizo Ron, nunca creí que el amor de Ron fuera tan grande como para morir por mi - usted haría lo mismo por el señor Weasley? - pregunto nuevamente la chica - PORSUPUESTO QUE SI - respondió sorprendidamente Hermione - sin pensarlo, yo daría mi vida él, yo no puedo vivir sin él !!! - señorita Granger me gustaría que pensara bien en lo que a dicho, y dígame si es realmente esta segura de lo que dice, y respóndame Uds. ama al señor Weasley? - no necesito pensar nada, estoy muy segura de lo que digo, y SI amo a Ron con todo mi corazón - dijo Hermione en forma seria, es increíble como esta expresión era idéntica a la que tenia Mine en ese momento.  
  
Ya esta todo claro Mine, no hay ningún peligro, podemos contarle todo a ella - dijo James a lo que Mine asintió, así que el chico continuo hablando - Mire señorita Hermione lo que le vamos a contar es algo complicado, así que porfavor le pido toda su comprensión. Bueno aquí va. La verdad es que nosotros no somos de aquí, para ser directo, nosotros somos del futuro, y nos an enviado a protegerlos a ustedes de algunos males que se avecinan, uno de ellos fue el incidente de hoy.  
  
Hermione no sabia que responder, estaba atónita por lo que oía, pero al final pudo articular alguna palabras - entonces quieres son ustedes?  
  
Bueno como le dije a dentro - dijo el chico - mi nombre es James y me dieron ese nombre en honor a mi abuelo.  
  
QUE!!! - grito Hermione a todo pulmón - ERES EL HIJO DE HARRY, NO LO PUEDO CREER.  
  
Shhhhhhh - hizo callar el joven - por favor no grite que mis padres no pueden oír eso!!! - Tus padres!!! o sea eres hijo de Harry con Ginny? - pudo decir Hermione - si, así es - continuo el James - mis padres son Harry Potter y Ginny Weasley, y por eso no podemos decirle nada a ellos, porque como ellos todavía no se unen completamente, y el saber algo así, podría ocasionar que yo nunca nazca.  
  
Lo entiendo perfectamente - musito Hermione - aunque tengo que decir que esto es muy confuso para mi, quien pensaría que conocería al hijo de Harry, antes que nacieras, aunque hay que decirlo eres muy parecido a Harry, los mismos ojos, el pelo, el porte, pero todo lo demás esta claro que lo heredaste de tu mama.  
  
El chico se puso algo colorado - bueno todo el mundo me a dicho eso, y ahora que puedo ver a mi papá con mi misma edad puedo decir que si nos parecemos bastante.  
  
Y tu quien eres - dijo Hermione - dándose cuenta que también estaba la joven pero que ahora estaba muy callada.  
  
Eeeeeeee bueno - dijo la ella muy tímidamente, pero extraordinariamente roja - bueno como le dije yo me llamo Minerva, y tengo ese nombre en honor a la mejor y mas querida maestra que tubo mi madre en el colegio.  
  
- ¡¡¡QUEEE!!! - grito Hermione al escuchar esto, si antes no se desmayo al saber que James era hijo de Harry lo iba hacer ahora - N-No MEE DI-DIGAS Q- QUE TUUUU.  
  
- S-Si yo soy tu hija  
Notas del Autor:  
  
Hola a todos, ¿no estubo bueno este capitulo a mi me encanto? (que modesto ¬¬), pero la verdad es que yo me diverti mucho escribiéndola, y la proxima viene igual de buena.  
  
Estoy muy contento que les aya gustado la historia como va, gracias por los Reviews que an llegado, (ahora cualquiera puede mandar), así que espero que sigan escribiendo muchos mas ahora (ojala). Para criticar, aportar, opinar etc.  
  
Ahora voy a hacer algo que nunca e echo, que es responder y agradecer los reviews que me an mandado (los del 5 cap, a los que enviaron en los cap anteriores muchas muchas gracias)  
  
Harry16: en el prox cap se explica que paso con la maldición de Krum  
  
Rupert Fan: no te procues que en este cap no muere nadie, pero a futuro no prometo nada (pero piensa que tiene que vivir Mine)  
  
Hermione-Iris: Muchas gracias por tu Review, tenias toda la razón en todo lo que me dijiste y gracias por tu consejo (ya lo hise) y espero que te siga gustando la historia.  
  
Alice: (contacto msn) gracias por todo lo que me as dicho, y apoyado, eres muy buena y tierna, me encanta hablar contigo (porfa sige pronto tu historia ¬¬)  
  
Bueno los dejos hasta el próximo capitulo (que se viene bueno), pero no les adelanto nada para que no se pierda la emoción y sigan mandado Reviews, ojala que antes de subir el capitulo 7, ya estemos en los 10 Reviews  
  
Shagy Sirius 


	7. Capitulo VII: Hijos del Futuro

Cuando algo se aleja del Alma  
  
CAPITULO VII: Hijos del futuro  
  
- S-Si yo soy tu hija - dijo Mine muy tímidamente - mi nombres es Minerva Weasley Granger.  
  
Hermione no podía creer lo que estaba oyendo y viendo, SU hija, la que ni siquiera a sido pensada concebirla (¿o no?), esta al frente de ella, Hermione la miraba y la verdad que es muy parecida a Ron, pero con los rasgos de ella misma, todavía no podía creer, estaba viendo a su futura hija, pero después pensó algo que la incomodo - pero dime hij... Mine, no puede tener problemas el que me ayas contado todo esto?  
  
La verdad es un gran riesgo que corrimos con James - empezó a decir Mine - por eso necesitábamos saber cuan enamorada estabas de mi padr... Ron, porque nosotros ya sabíamos que él si esta completamente enamorado de ti, bastaba solo ver como estaba dispuesto a defenderte del avada kedavra, eso solo se puede hacer con amor verdadero y puro, y por la manera de responder a mis preguntas se bien que tu también tienes ese amor hacia el.  
  
Pero como están tan segura?, como te arriesgaste tanto? - respondió Hermione alarmada, la manera de hablar de ella sonaba como una madre al retar a su hijo por hacer un travesura.  
  
La verdad mam... Hermione, yo no corría gran peligro, porque los conozco bien a ustedes, por algo son mis padres, y además porque tu misma en un futuro me dijiste que no me preocupara, y como puedes ver la prueba esta a la vista, porque aun no e desaparecido.  
  
Hermione se tranquilizo, sabia bien que ella misma no dejaría que su propia hija desapareciera, así que no tenia que preocuparse de eso por ahora, hasta que surgió una nueva pregunta en su mente - porque me contaste todo esto a mi hija? - dijo Hermione algo ruborizada, y Mine tambien se ruborizo pero mas que su madre (solo recuerden quien es su padre) y respondió al ver ruborizada a su hija - bueno tenemos que llamarnos así, porque al fin y al cabo eso somos, y espero que tu me trates igual como mama (al decir esto a Hermione el dio un brinco en el estomago)  
  
-Si tienes razón m-mama - dijo Mine MUY roja - pero bueno respondiendo tu pregunta, te dijimos todo esto porque la verdad necesitamos de alguien que nos apoye y ayude, porque nos tendremos que quedar un tiempo con ustedes, necesitamos que alguien interceda por nosotros ante los demás, y la verdad te elegimos a ti, porque los padres de James no se les puede decir nada, por razones obvias, y a papá se bien que no tiene muy buenas reacciones en algunas cosas, en cambio tu mamá, como eres comprensiva y muy lista por eso te elegimos a ti.  
  
Hermione al oír esto se puso roja también, pero a la ves se sentía satisfecha - pero decidme cuales son las cosas que van a pasar?, porque es tan urgente el que nosotros estemos a salvo?  
  
Una de las cosas era prevenir que Krum los matara, cosa que ya esta resuelta, pero las demás cosas no podemos decirlas, tienen que entender que todo tiene que pasar según su curso, y si tu supieras lo que te espera tratarías de evitarlo aunque sea de forma inconsciente, pero no te preocupes nosotros vamos a estar ahí siempre que sea necesario - respondió el muchacho de ojos verdes.  
  
A todo esto me puedes decir que paso con avada kedavra de Krum, porque yo lo vi, pero luego desapareció, como es posible eso si esa maldición no tiene contramaldicion - se dijo Hermione pensativamente.  
  
No TENIA contramaldicion, porque ahora la tiene, o bueno la tendrá - dijo James muy alegre - bueno, en vista que ya metí la pata mejor siga hablando, en algún tiempo mas un mago muy famoso logra crear una contramaldicion llamada videum, la cual elimina completamente a la maldición avada kedavra. Pero la contra maldición videun es muy difícil de hacer.  
  
Esa si que es una buena noticia - dijo Hermione con gran entusiasmo - el mago que pudo hacer esa contramaldiciom debe ser muy poderoso, acaso fue el profesor Dumbledore?  
  
No no, no fue él - empezó a responder el muchacho - es mas al creador tu lo conoces muy bien, porque la contramaldicion la creo mi padre.  
  
- Queeeeee - dijo Hermione muy sorprendida - Harry? Como? Cuando? Porque?  
  
- si mi padre, pero las demás preguntas no las puedo responder, espero que me comprenda - puntualizo seriamente el chico de ojos verdes.  
  
Hermione pensó en lo que le dijo James y comprendió, es mejor no saber mucho por ahora, hasta que dijo - porque dices que es muy difícil de hacer?  
  
Bueno - empezó a hablar James - porque para poder hacerla el mago debe desear con todo su corazón vivir, y para lograr eso tiene que existir en su corazón a una persona por la cual vivir, el amor que debe existir en la persona que realiza la contramaldicion debe ser tan grande, como para vencer la muerte, vencer al avada kedavra, y obviamente para que el amor sea completo este debe ser correspondido.  
  
Mnnn - pensaba la futura mama - o sea que para realizar esa contraldicion debes estar complemente enamorado de alguien, yyyyy dime tu James quien es la afortunada que tiene tu corazón tan enamorado?, porque conociendo como fue Harry y viendo que tu eres exactamente igual a él, debes ser un rompe corazones - hablaba Hermione con un acento pícaro - así que la chica dueña de tu corazón debe ser muy hermosa, graciosa, y principalmente inteligente como para atrapar a un Potter.  
  
El chico al oír esto se puso rojo como tomate - eee bueno la verdad, es que, yo, como le digo  
  
Yo soy su prometida mama!!! - dijo Mine muy enérgicamente, mientras tomaba la mano de James y se ruborizaba tanto como su novio.  
  
Ahora si que Hermione se desmayaba - ¡¡¡QUE!!! Tu... el... ustedes..., no lo puedo creer mi hija comprometida con el hijo de Harry y Ginny, no lo creo, como es posible - y no supo mas porque se le nublo la vista y se desmayo.  
  
Creo que fue muchas sorpresas por un día no crees angelito? - exclamaba picaramente James cosa que si novia noto y dijo en forma grave - no es para la risa James Sirius Potter Weasley - al escuchar esto la risa de paro en seco y Mine seguía hablando - sabes bien que mi madre es sensible auque no lo demuestre y mas aun a esta edad, será mejor que la despertemos y tratemos de tranquilizarla - y dicho esto saco la varita y le apunto con ella a Hermione y dijo - Enervate. Hermione abrió lentamente los ojos, esta muy confundida ¿todo había sido un sueño? Pero que sueño mas raro? las cosas eran confusas para ella - si todo fue un sueño, ja que tontera esa de que conocía a mi futura hija y su novio.  
  
Tengo que decir que no es un sueño - una voz llegaba a ella desde algún sitio - no, todo fue real.  
  
Hermione se levanto sobresaltada y se encontró a la Pareja del Futuro que la miraba - ¡¡¡Mine!!! ¡¡¡ James!!! - Suspiro la futura suegra - ¡¡¡todo es cierto!!!  
  
Mama tienes que tratar de tranquilizarte - hablaba tiernamente Mine, de forma muy parecida a la de su padre - ahora mas que nunca necesito tu ayuda, ya hemos estado demasiado tiempo afuera y papá y mis tíos se van a preocupar, tenemos que entrar, por favor ayúdanos a que los demás nos acepten o sino nuestra misión fracasara.  
  
No se preocupen, yo me arreglo con los demás - finalizo Hermione con tono sereno. Y todos juntos emprendieron el regreso a la cabaña.  
  
Los chicos volvieron a entrar a la sala de la cabaña, todos los que estaban adentro miraban con caras de interrogación a los que venían ingresando, hasta que Ron se puso de pie y dijo - Hermione que pasa? Porque se demoraron tanto? Quienes son esto tipos?  
  
Estábamos hablando cosas importantes, pero que por ahora no les puedo decir, solo que mi hi... Mine y James son agentes secretos del ministerio, tienen la confianza de Dumbledore, y se quedaran una tiempo con nosotros, y por favor no me pregunten mas que estoy cansada, pronto van a tener tiempo para saber todo, pero ahora no - termino de decir Hermione en forma dulce pero definitiva.  
  
Bueno lo que tu digas Amor - respondió el chico de cabello de color fuego - pero en esta cabaña no hay mas habitaciones, así que no se donde puedan quedarse.  
  
Por eso no se preocupe Sr Weasley - respondió James, y al movimiento de su varita apareció un nuevo cuarto pegado al muro de los chicos.  
  
Será mejor que vayamos a descansar - dijo Hermione tranquilamente mientras se dirigía a la cama - buenas noches a todos, y Mine no hagas "travesuras" esta noche con James, que tu Madre se puede enojar.  
Notas de Autor:  
  
Ya Tírenme todos los tomates que tengan en las manos, se que este capitulo no estuvo muy bueno, y además me e demorado en publicar este capitulo, pero todo tienes una explicación.  
  
La verdad es que tengo una Crisis creativa TAN pero TAN grande que no se que puedo hacer, hace mucho tiempo que tenia escrito este capitulo hasta cuando Hermione se desmaya, pero después de eso la inspiración no me llega, no puedo escribir nada (mucha no me gusta tener esta Crisis ¬¬) y si termine de escribir este capitulo (con mucho esfuerzo y horas) es por ustedes, me an dado el apoyo que necesito (superamos los 10 Review) y como ustedes me apoyaron yo tengo que cumplir. Agradezco a todos los que dejaron Reviews para todos ellos va dedicado este capitulo (se que no es mucho), y la verdad no se cuando podré subir el próximo capitulo, todo depende de cuanto dure mi crisis creativa (si alguien me quiere ayudar con alguna idea (por favor), todas son muy bienvenidas.  
  
Ojala que podemos llegar a los 20 Reviews antes de que suba el próximo capitulo (me puse ambicioso con la cantidad, pero soñar no cuesta nada ^^)  
  
Bueno nos vemos en el próximo Capitulo  
  
Shagy Sirius. 


	8. Capitulo VII: Desayuno en familia y Conv...

Notas del Autor: (mas bien Aclaración)  
  
Esta pequeña nota es para esclarecer algo que se me preguntado en muchos review, como pueden estar James y Mine enamorados si son primos, bueno la respuesta es que el matrimonio de primos esta permitido (que no sea frecuente es otra cosa) , y desde el punto de vista Genético no hay problema, si les sirve de algo James tiene sangre Potter y Mine sangre Weasley. Yo no pensé que este echo hiciera tanto controversia y creo que las cosas se van esclarecer cuando James cuente como se enamoraron, así que ahora si sigamos con la historia  
  
Cuando algo se aleja del Alma  
  
Capitulo VIII: Desayuno en Familia, y conversaciones de Hombres  
  
Al otro día cuando Harry y Ron se levantaron con un rico aroma, que provenía de la cocina, con curiosidad se levantaron, de las camas, se vistieron y salieron a ver de donde salía tan exquisito aroma. Al llegar a la cocina lo que vieron lo dejo con la boca abierta - Harry dime que sigo soñando, o que estoy viendo una alucinación? - hablaba Ron si creer lo que veía.  
  
Adentro de la cocina esta Hermione vestida con un delantal, preparando el desayuno (en cantidades industriales), y lo que mas sorprendía era ¿la comida olía bien?, era sabido que Hermione no era maestra de la cocina (en la cabaña Ginny era la que se preocupaba principalmente de ella), no porque no tuviera habilidad para cocinar sino porque ella no encontraba muy interesante ese arte, pero lo que veían a hora los chicos, era una Hermione muy distinta, mas que ella se parecía mas a la señora Weasley. - Chicos que bueno que llegan, como amanecieron? siéntense que de inmediato le sirvo - hablaba Hermione con una gran sonrisa, mientas los chicos se sentaban en la mesa de la cocina aun choqueados por la actitud de la chica, cuando en eso apareció Ginny - mnnn que rico que huele Hermione, debes darme la receta.  
  
La receta de esto panques caseros siempre los has tenido en tu casa - dijo Hermione mientras levantaba el libro de cocina donde se leia "mil desayunos para encantar a su familia, de Stefy Cook" y mas a abajo del titulo se leía un papel que decía "propiedad de Moly Weasley" - al ver esto Ron se quedo impactado - eee Hermi cariño cuando le pediste ese libro a mi mama?  
  
- Ayer en la noche antes de acostarme le envié una lechuza a mi Suegrita (Ron al oír esto se quedo verde, desde cuando Hermione, o sea ella, la mas tradicional de todas, decía Suegrita con tanta naturalidad) y hoy me llego este y algunos otros libros de parte de ella - decía esto mientras se diría a la puerta de la cocina y gritaba - MINEEE, JAMEESSS A DESAYUNAR!!!!  
  
Los dos chicos aparecieron a los minutos después completamente vestidos con ropa muggle  
  
- buenos días a todos, espero que ayan dormido bien, mnnn ma... Hermione veo que as preparado el desayuno - Respondió Mine alegremente.  
  
- Hola a todos, MMMMNNNN Panques caseros, y se huele que te an quedado tan ricos como siempre - decía James con mucha emoción.  
  
- Tan ricos como siempre - decía Ron mientras fulminaba a James con la mirada - como puede ser que eso, si es primera ves que Hermy los cocina, o me equivoco Hermione?. No te equivocas cariño - respondió Hermione tan calmada y alegre - lo que yo me imagino es que James al oler estos panques se le debió venir a la cabeza algún recuerdo de alguna "tía" o familiar que cocina estos mismos panques, o me equivoco James?  
  
- no se equivoca Hermione, de echo esto podría decir que son casi idénticos a los que prepara una tía mía, son su especialidad - respondí James con una gran sonrisa que significaba, gracias por sacarme del aprieto.  
  
A todo esto Hermy - Siguió preguntando Ron medio dudoso - porque has preparado este gran desayuno? Hay algo importante que celebrar?, porque tengo que decir que esto no es normal en ti  
  
Nada simplemente quería hacer algo especial por la gente que quiero, nada como un buen desayuno para empezar bien el día - dijo Hermione mientras repartía una considerable cantidad de panques a cada uno, junto con tostadas, cereal, jugo, té, y montones de cosas mas.  
  
Ron y Harry se miraron cuando tenían en sus tenedores un rozo de panques, estaban algo dudosos, porque sabían que Hermione no tenían gran habilidad en la cocina (mas bien cocinaba como Hagrid), y lentamente se lo llebaron a la boca, y mascaron, y al hacer esto la cara de ambos se ilumino - esto esta delicioso - dijeron ambos a coro, al que Hermione se puso roja como tomate, mientras James y Mine reían para dentro, y Ginny miraba algo confundida y ¿celosa?.  
  
Cuando estaban terminando desayunar Hermione hablo - chicos no les molestaría que James durmiera en el cuarto de ustedes, lo que pasa es que me gustaría que ustedes se conocieran mas, y que fueran buenos amigos, mientras que Mine dormirá en el cuarto de nosotras, además estuve Hablando con la mama de Mine, y convenimos que auque confiamos tanto en ella como en James, es mejor prevenir, porque ella dice que no quiere ser "Abuela" tan luego - hablo Hermione mientras que sus mejillas se ponían levemente rojas.  
  
Ron y Harry se miraron, y luego Ron respondió - no hay problema, en todo caso me gustaría conocer mas a este muchacho - dijo poniendo una mano en el hombre de James, Ginny al ver esto no pudo dejar de sorprenderse lo mayor que se veía su hermano, se veía como un padre de familia.  
  
Después de desayunar los chicos se dirigieron a la playa, mientras las chicas se quedaban limpiando las cosas del esa comida.  
  
Cuando los tres jóvenes se acercaron a la playa se sentaron y empezaron a hablar de muchas cosas, entre ella Quidditch, su futuro, hablaban cosas del pasado (James tubo que mentir cuando le preguntaron donde había estudiado, ya que si decía Hogwarts, podría provocar reacciones de su padre e tío), hasta que llegaron a un tema infaltable en la conversación de hombres Mujeres.  
  
- Dime Ron - James ya se sentía tan a gusto con su futuro suegro que podía tutearlo (cosa que con Harry no le resultaba mucho, porque la palabra "padre" casi siempre quería salir de su boca) - Cuando supiste, o empezaste a sospechar que te gusta Hermione?  
  
- Sabes esa es una pregunta interesante - hablaba el pelirrojo - creo que todo empezó cuando estábamos en 4 año y fue el baile de navidad, hasta antes de ese entonces yo miraba Hermy como un amigo mas o eso suponía yo, hasta que salió con ese desgraciado de Krum, ese día se veía tan bonita, que hacia que mi corazón latiera a Mil, pero por mi tontera me negaba a admitirlo, y hacia tantas tonteras, y así paso el verano analizando mis sentimientos, hasta que cuando concluyo el verano y nos reencontramos en el expreso Hogwarts, y la vi de nuevo me quede con la boca abierta, estaba tan linda, no podía creer que en tan poco tiempo esa muchachita se había convertido en toda una mujer, una mujer que yo mas quería,  
  
- entonces si sabias desde el comienzo de tu 5 año que te gustaba porque no hiciste nada por conquistarla, porque no te le declaraste? - preguntaba James intrigado, esa parte de la historia nunca la había escuchado de su suegro.  
  
Bueno la verdad es que me daba vergüenza, porque como te dije Hermione se había convertido en toda una mujer, y yo seguía siendo un niño, incluso ella era mas alta que Harry y yo, y por supuesto ella no se interesaría en un chico como yo, no sabes como me frustraba eso, yo solo quería que ella se fijara en mi, pero solo lo hacia como un niño, y por eso Hermione estuvo mas alejado de nosotros ese año, no es así Harry?  
  
- si así era, amigo mío, y mas aun cuando las chicas cambiaban tanto de humor, es que en ese tiempo nosotros no sabíamos porque se debía eso, y prácticamente hacían todo entre ella, y se la pasaban mirando a chicos mayores.  
  
- entonces porque no intentaste en 6 año? - impacientemente preguntaba James - porque supongo que en 6 ya ustedes se habían desarrollado ¿o no?.  
  
Bueno si - empezó a responder Ron algo ruborizado - nosotros ya habíamos crecido, pero se presento algo que no estaba en mis planes, yo no fui el único que se dio cuenta lo hermosa que estaba Hermione, sino casi todo Hogwarts también, así que le empezaron a llover pretendiente, que a todo ellos los rechazaba, pero yo al ver tan buenos partidos para ella, me decía a mi mismo que no la merecía, es mas cuando salió reina de Hogwarts, pensé que era mi fin y me había resignado a que nunca podría estar con ella, hasta que llego el vendito día, cuando estábamos discutiendo como siempre, ella sin querer me dijo lo que sentía por mi, y desde ese día que somos felices.  
  
- Si así era como me lo habían contado, o sea digo así era como me lo había imaginado - dijo Rápidamente James al ver que estaba metiendo la pata - pero dígame pa... Harry, cuando tu supiste que estabas enamorado de ma... Ginny?  
  
- Como sabes que estoy enamorado de Ginny? - respondió Harry alarmado, porque la única persona que sabia eso era Ron.  
  
- Es que no es necesario que me lo digan, se nota a lo lejos que ustedes se quieren, aunque ambos traten de disimularlo lo mas posible.  
  
- uhuuu y yo que pensé que lo hacia bien, bueno ni modo todo empezó cuando ....  
Notas del autor:  
  
Hola como están, espero que bien, yo aquí sigo con mi bloqueo mental, y si porque pude escribir este cap fue por cumplirle a ustedes y además cuando leía el ultimo review que me llego se me vino esta idea y la desarrolle (e estado tantas horas escribiendo)  
  
Ojala que les siga gustando la historia y que sigan mandando review, por favor si tienen alguna sugerencia háganla que tengo la idea para escribir medio cap y no mas así que ayúdenme.  
  
Gracias a todos los que escribieron: Hermione_Iris, RpF, Poison Girl, Jessi Weasley, aleirba. Que es por ustedes que pude escribir esta cap.  
  
En el prox cap vamos a ver como se enamoro Harry de Ginny, y James de Mine, y algo mas (aun no se que), y voy a intentar escribirlo pronto  
  
Shagy Sirius 


	9. Capitulo IX: Conversaciones de hombre II

**Cuando algo se aleja del alma**

_Capitulo IX:_ Conversaciones de hombres II

Cuando estaba en segundo año y paso todo lo referente a la cámara de los secretos, yo pensaba que toda la desesperación para estuviera viva era por ser la hermana de Ron, pero creo que en ese momento era un cariño solamente (y que mas podría ser tenia 12 años), y ese cariño se mantuvo igual por mucho tiempo, podríamos decir que era una amiga mas, a final de 3 me empezó a gustar una chica mayor, su nombre era Cho Chang y era la buscadora de Ravenclaw, esa atracción aumento en 4 año, hasta que en 5 año la bese, pero ella me rechazo, porque ella a pesar de su muerte seguía queriendo a Cedric Diggory, yo quede muy apenado por el rechazo, aunque había quedado con Cho como amigos, pero yo no podía, fue ahí donde Ginny entro fuertemente en mi vida.

- Después que Chang te rechazo? Porque no entiendo? Que tenia que ver que ella te aya rechazado para que te acercaras a ma…Ginny – Preguntaba extrañado James porque esta parte no la conocía

- Pues veras – continuo Harry con una sonrisa rara – cuando ella me rechazo, yo quede muy mal, pensaba que el amor no era para mi, que para las mujeres aun era un niño, porque como igual que Ron, yo no me desarrollaba, así que no me quería, Ron trataba de animarme lo que mas podía pero la verdad al ser un hombre y mi mejor amigo no ayudaba mucho a la causa, ahí fue cuando entro Ginny, ella si se dio cuenta lo mal que estaba y podríamos decir que fue ella la que logro que yo me sintiera mejor, se convirtió en una gran amiga, mi confidente, pero para mis ojos Ginny era solo una amiga, porque aun era una niña

- y que paso en 6 año? – Preguntaba muy emocionado el chico del futuro – supongo que las cosas cambiaron

- Cambiaron pero surgieron dos cosas imprevistas, una fue, que si ese año yo me desarrolle, pero nadie me tomaba mucho en cuenta, después empezaron los entrenamientos de Quidditch y yo para olvidar todo los problemas que tenia con Voldemort (Harry se extraño que James no se estremeciera al estuchar el nombre como todo el mundo aun lo hacia) me esforcé mas que nadie en los entrenamientos, entrenaba mas horas, mas días, y al parecer eso hizo que mi musculatura se formara, y unas pocas chicas empezaron a fijarse en mi, por desgracia entres ellas estaba Lisa Turpin

en este punto James no entendía nada, que tenia que ver esa tal Lisa con que sus padres estuvieran juntos, pero trato de disimular el gran interés que tenia por saber

Harry respiro muy hondamente para continuar el relato – bueno como te dije Lisa Turpin de Ravenclaw, se sentía atraída por mi así que le pago a Colin Creevey para que me sacara una foto cuando saliera de la ducha

Ron al recordar esto se revolcaba de la risa – si recuerdo bien eso, las fotos de Harry con solo una toalla en la cintura se propagaron por todo el colegio, todas las chicas querían tener una, hay que decir que esa fue toda una revolución

En serio? – Exclamaba James – fotos de Papá circulando por todo el colegio semi desnudo (nadie se había dado cuenta que había dicho Papá, porque Ron reía con mucha gana, y Harry estaba muy apenado)

- Bueno si – continuo muy rojo el chico de ojos verdes – montones de chicas tenían mi foto, lo que causo que muchas chicas se fijaran en mi, era terrible, por todas partes chicas me pedían que saliera con ellas, a todas partes donde iba habían chicas, no tenia ni un momento en paz, el único contento era Sirius y me decía "estas siguiendo los mismos pasos que los merodeadores" , por suerte él me contó de un lugar secreto donde mis padres se reunían (eran tan secreto que ni siquiera salía en el mapa del merodeador), el cuarto era simplemente una pieza pequeña con una mesa sillas, un librero y una cama, pero este lugar se convirtió en mi lugar, donde podía estar tranquilo, solo dos personas conocían ese cuarto, una de ellas era Ron

- Harry pasaba casi todo el día encerrado en aquel cuarto – agregaba Ron – si no estaba en el campo de Quidditch, estaba en el aquel cuarto

- si es un cuarto muy bonito y acogedor, y los libros que tienen no se encuentran en la biblioteca, y las fotos sobre la chimenea son de mis favoritas – dijo James recordando el mismo cuarto que después él ocupo, pero al escuchar esto los chicos se extrañaron

- como sabes tu como era el cuarto? – interrogo Harry – si ese cuarto lo conocían pocas personas?

James estaba en un gran aprieto, había hablado mas de lo debido, así que rápidamente mintió – aaa lo que pasa es que yo estaba recordando un cuarto similar que tenia en el colegio al que iba, y al parecer estos se parecían mucho con el que tu tenias o me equivoco? Bueno pero cuéntame cual era el otro problema que surgió entre tu y Ginny – respondió el chico tratando de cambiar el tema

A los chicos les pareció razonable la respuesta, así que Harry siguió con su relato – bueno el otro problema era que ese año Ginny no era la misma, ella ya no era una niña, sino era toda una mujer, estaba buenísima, pero como también le sucedió a Ron, yo no fui el único que se dio cuenta de eso, y aparecieron muchos chicos que la cortejaban, y por lo tanto nos era imposible volver a conversar como antes, pero ese año Ginny no estuvo con ningún hombre, principalmente a que todos los pretendientes que tenia Ron los ahuyentaba

- es mi deber como Hermano mayor – se defendía el chico – además deberías agradecerme eso o no "cuñadito"

- no te voy a mentir amigo que me gustaba que hicieras eso, aunque en ese momento no sabia bien el porque, hay que recordar que hace poco solamente reconocí que me gusta Ginny

- pero bueno que paso? – seguía preguntando James tratando de no mostrar su impaciencia  - como fue que se unieron mas?

- bueno podríamos decir que todo comenzó en navidad, nosotros nos quedamos en Hogwarts y como la mayoría de se habían ido a pasar las vacaciones en sus casas, nosotros pudimos a volver a hablar tranquilamente, ella me contó lo incomoda que se sentía por le acoso que tenia por parte de los chicos, así que le conté sobre mi cuarto secreto, y le dije que lo usara cuando quisiera, así que ambos nos reuníamos muy seguido en el cuarto porque es donde nos sentíamos a gusto allí, y fue ahí donde nos hicimos grandes amigos, en mi 7 año yo sentía algo raro por ella sabia que era algo grande, pero no sabia que era, hasta que Voldemort la ataco, yo me desespere por salvarla, por que la amaba, y bueno todos saben como fue derrotado el señor oscuro después de eso

- y si ya sabes que la amaba cual es tu problema ahora – seguía insistiendo James

- bueno eso era por miedo a mi amigo aquí presente, pero eso ya se arreglo, así que ahora solo estoy buscando el momento adecuado para declararme a ella., pero dime ahora James cuéntame de ti ahora

James tomo aire pensando como le contaría las cosas a su futuro padre y tío y después de un momento comenzó a relatar - Como sabrán yo estoy comprometido con Mine, la cual también es mi prima, así que se imaginaran que las cosas no fueron muy fáciles, tengo que decir que mis padres son muy amigos con los de ella, pero estuvimos por unos años separados debido a  que los padres de ella se tuvieron que ir a otro país, tengo que decir que cuando era pequeño ella era mi mejor amiga con la cual hacia travesuras, jugaba, etc , así que su partida me dejo mal, yo me volví un antisocial, me dedicaba mas que nada a estudiar, mis padres son prestigiados dentro del mundo mágico, así que todo el mundo esperaba grande cosas de mi, y por eso me encerré en libros, para poder aprender de todo, así fue mi vida hasta que entre al colegio

*****Flash Back (las cosas se mostraran como James las Vivió pero el la contaba de manera que los que oyen no sospechen)****

El pequeño James estaba en el anden 9 3/4, era su primer año en Hogwarts, su Padre un gran auror le daba los últimos consejos antes de que subiera el tren

- Recuerda James, cuídate de Filch y de su gata, si quieres salir de noche recuerda llevar la capa invisible, no te fíes de Snape, es bueno, pero te va a hacer la vida imposible, no le creas a Hagrid si te dice que un animal es adorable, de seguro que es un moustro, en el bosque prohibido confía en los centauros y unicornios, pero nunca sigas a las arañas – le decía Harry a su hijo

- HARRY JAMES POTTER QUE CONSEJOS SON ESOS – le dice Ginny en forma broma/seria a su marido – como le dices esas cosas a nuestro James

- Pero Ginny cariño, tiene que saber a las cosas que se va a enfrentar, recuerda las cosas que hicimos con tu hermano, así que la verdad es mejor que este prevenido – sonríe picaramente Harry a su esposa, y siguió hablando a su hijo – y recuerda que tu madre y yo te queremos mucho, y cualquier problema no dudes en llamarnos a cualquiera de los dos

Después de despedirse el chico sube en el Expreso Hogwarts donde encuentra un compartimiento desocupado y se sienta en el, de su baúl saca un gran libro, el cual comienza a leer hasta que alguien lo interrumpe

- disculpa esta desocupado ese asiento? Me puedo sentar? – le preguntaba un chico de cabello castaño y ojos café, al cual le respondió James haciéndose a un lado para que se sentara, una ves instalado el chico comenzó a hablar – hola yo soy Robert Croffer, pero todos me dicen Rob, y soy de familia muggle, hace poco supe que era mago – hablaba muy emocionado el chico

- James Potter mucho gusto – respondió el chico y siguió leyendo su libro, así que los chicos siguieron viajando en silencio, hasta que se abrió por segunda ves el compartimiento pero esta ves entraron dos chicas, una de ella tenia el cabello rubio y ojos castaños, era delgada y no muy alta, y la otra chica tenia cabellos y ojos negros y era delgada y alta, la cual al ver a James dijo

- Así que el gran James Potter va a ingresar a Hogwarts, ya me lo imaginaba – el aludido miraba a la chica pero aunque le parecía haberla visto antes pero no recordaba donde, así que solo le limito a preguntar – disculpa te conozco de alguna parte?

La chica al oír esto solo una gran risa – así que no me reconoces Jamse?, no espere que tu no me reconocieras, que divertido, no te voy a decir quien soy – y después de decir esto las chicas entran en el compartimiento y se sientan, y empiezan a hablar entre ellas, hasta que la rubia advierte la presencia de Rob

- disculpa que sea tan descortés, permite presentarme soy Katherine Smit, pero todos me dicen Kat, y mi amiga aquí presente es M… disculpa pero es verdad que no quieren que siga su nombre – dijo la chica al sentir un codazo de su amiga

- mucho gusto, mi nombre es Robert Croffer, pero todos me dicen Rob, mucho gusto

- eres de Familia Muggle – pregunta Kat, a lo que el chico asiente tímidamente – genial yo también provengo de familia Muggle, y supongo que al igual que yo supiste hace poco que eres mago – a lo que el chico vuelve a asentir tímidamente

Todos siguieron conversando en todo el camino a hacia el colegio de magia y hechicería (menos James que seguían en su libro pero que de ves en cuando le lanzaba una mirada a la desconocida) hasta que la desconocida le hablo

- y dime James, sigues siendo bueno con la escoba? O es verdad lo que decían que ya no te diviertes para nada, y que solo te dedicas a leer libros – esta pregunta dejo algo atontado al chico ¿Cómo sabia eso? a lo que respondió – así aun vuelo, y si me gusta leer libros

- supongo que la materia que mas dominas es defensa contra las artes oscuras, aun quieres seguir siendo auror? – al oír estas preguntas el chico quedo mas atónito aun a lo que respondió – si esa es la materia que mas me gusta, aun quiero ser auror, pero dime como sabes tu todo eso?

Ante la pregunta la chica solo sonrió y respondió – se eso, y muchas cosas mas sobre ti James

El resto del viaje paso tranquilo entre las conversaciones de los chicos (James seguía leyendo su libro)

Después de bajarse en la estación todos subieron al mismo bote, hasta que llegaron al castillo y en el vestíbulo lo recibió la profesora MacGonagall, y los hizo pasar al Gran Comedor

- Cuando yo los llame, deberán ponerse el sombrero y sentarse en el taburete para que los seleccionen – dijo la profesora – Abel, Sara

La ceremonia siguió como siempre hasta que se escucho Croffer Robert y el chico se sentó, se puso el sombrero y al cabo de unos segundos se escucho que este gritaba GRYFFINDOR

Potter, James - le tocaba el turno a James, así que él se dirigió  hacia el sombrero y cuando se lo puso escucho que le susurraban al oído – mnnnn un Potter, y veo también que eres descendientes de los Weasley, por tu venas corre una estirpe muy valerosa, pero también tienes una gran mente, y aunque no lo demuestres mucho eres muy bondadoso, en este momento tienes una actitud muy ambiciosa pero es algo pasajero, así que no cabe duda que tu tienes que estar en GRYFFINDOR – y esto ultimo se escucho en todo el salón

James se saco el sombrero y sentó al frente de Rob en la mesa de Gryffindor, mientras recibía los saludos de todos en los chicos, y la selección continuó hasta que se escucho

- Smit, Katherine – y la chica de cabello rubio se dirigía hacia el sombrero el cual anuncio que también partencia a Griffindor, la chica se sentó junto a Rob

James estaba conversando con los otros miembros de su casa hasta que escucho algo que lo paralizo por completo

- Weasley, Minerva -

el chico miro rápidamente hacia donde se encontraba el sombrero seleccionador, con el corazón a mil, su prima, su amiga estaba allí, y lo que vio lo dejo helado, la desconocida del Expreso Hogwarts, se sentaba en el taburete y unos segundos después el sombrero gritaba GRYFFINDOR

la chica salio corriendo y se ubico al lado de James el cual aun seguía con la boca abierta, mientras la chica recibía el saludo de toda la mesa.

La ceremonia de selección termino con Zein, Alvert para Slytherin, James aun tenia la boca abierta ante lo que veía a su lado y solo pudo murmurar – Mine? – la chica al ver a su primo en ese estado soltó una risa y dijo – si Jamsie soy la misma Mine de siempre, que ha vuelto a Inglaterra, y es mejor que cierres la boca porque te puede entrar una mosca – le decía divertida la chica

James seguía sin entender Ali que solo pregunto – y que paso con tu pelo, ojos, tus pecas, que paso con todo eso, y porque nadie me aviso?

- a bueno – respondió la chica algo ruborizada – bueno en el pelo me eche una tintura mágica la cual sale completamente con una poción especial, en los ojos me puse unos lentes de contacto muggle que hacen que me den este color, y mis pecas solo es algo de maquillaje muggle, y si no te dijeron nada es porque yo les pedí a todos que no te dijeran nada para darte una sorpresa

James seguía sin creerlo, Mine por fin estaba junto a él, pero aun había una pregunta dando vueltas en su cabeza – pero porque te hiciste todos esos cambios?

- Lo que pasa es que no quería que todo el mundo me clasificara por nuestra familia, tu tienes la suerte de no haber heredado el cabello rojizo de la familia Weasley, pero yo al igual que todos nuestros demás primos, si lo tenemos, y como recordaras ahora somos muchos los Weasley que estudian en Hogwarts no quería que todos  dijeran "otro Weasley"

James escucho la respuesta de la chica, y comprendió que esa era una actitud propia de la Mine que conocía, así que ahora no le quedaba ninguna duda de que esa era Mine así que solo abraso con mucha fuerza a la chica mientras le decía – que bueno que as vuelto, no sabes la falta que me hacías, te extrañaba tanto – mientras que la chica solo le decía – yo también te extrañaba James, me alegra estar de vuelta, y no me voy a alejar nunca mas de tu lado

Desde ese momento las cosas cambiaron para James, volvió a ser el chico alegre, social, comunicativo, bueno para las bromas, pero también muy responsable y estudioso

****************** Fin del Flash Back**********************

- Así fue como la Mine volvió a mi lado, compartía mucho con ella y con Kat y Rob, que eran nuestros mejores amigos, la pasábamos súper bien juntos – Termino de decir el chico

- pero aun no nos dices como fue que te enamoraste de ella – preguntaba algo intrigado Harry (y no sabia porque) - porque debió ser algo raro

- bueno como se habrán dado cuenta Mine siempre me hacia feliz, así que no sabría con exactitud cuando fue que me enamore de ella, pero si se cuando fue que asumí que lo estaba, deberán pensar que al ser primo de ella era algo fuera de común, y que me tenia que convencer de lo contrario, pero fue con un echo en 6 año, Mine tenia ya era toda una mujer con la Belleza que caracteriza a los Gran… su Familia, y era muy acosada por muchos chicos, lo cual provocaba en mi muchos sentimientos, y fue la ayuda de unas personas me hicieron ver las cosas con mas claridad, y me dieron la confianza para no temer a lo sentía

********Flash Back (lo mismo que dije en el anterior)**********

Un chico de cabello negro caminaba por los pasillos de colegio, buscando a su mejor amiga, ya que habían quedado de juntarse para estudiar en la biblioteca, pero esta nunca llego, así que preocupado la buscaba hasta que la encontró conversando muy animadamente con un chico de Ravenclaw, lo cual lo hizo enfurecer bastante – que tiene que estar haciendo con ese estúpido? Por ese imbécil me dejo abandonado en la biblioteca? Y porque están tan juntitos - pero en ese minuto algo paso que lo dejo en shock, el chico empezó a besar a  Mine, esto hizo crecer la furia de James el cual se acercó con paso apresurado donde la pareja mientras algo raro pasaba en él, sus ojos eran rojo como fuego, llego junto a ellos y le dio un tremendo golpe en la cara al chico, y después lo levanto y sin tener varita en la mano dijo Expelliarmus, y el chico salio volando hacia atrás con mucha fuerza y dio contra un muro donde quedo inconsciente

Mine estaba choqueada por lo que había visto, primero por lo rápido que paso todo, y lo mas impactante de todo era por el que había echo todo era James, el cual miraba con cara de odio a al chico desmayado – porque lo has hecho James – dijo la chica – porque ese te estaba besando – la chica al oír esto rompió en lagrimas – ni tu ni nadie tiene derecho a hacer lo que tu hiciste, nadie pude controlar mi vida, te Odio -  y le pego una tremenda cachetada al chico de pelo negro, y corrió hasta donde estaba el otro chico inconsciente – James al sentir el golpe brindado por Mine reacciono (sus ojos volvieron a ser verdes) y al ver todo lo que había echo, salio corriendo rumbo a su Sala común, mientras en sus oídos estaba las ultimas palabras de Mine – te odio –

Cuando el chico llego a la sala común de Gryffindor estaba confundido no entendía bien que pasaba, que había echo porque lo había echo, porque esos sentimientos brotaban de él, entre muchas preguntas, y solo había una persona que podría ayudarle a aclararlas, se acerco al chimenea, saco unos polvos de un saquito que tenia en el bolsillo, los echo al fuego y grito – Harry Potter - , a los segundos después aprecia en la chimenea el rostro de un adulto, pero alegre Harry – dime hijo que es lo que sucede – y James empezó a contarle todo lo sucedido hace unos minutos atrás, mientras su padre escuchaba atentamente cuando termino el relato, Harry se quedo en silencio unos minutos hasta que volvió a hablar

- sin duda lo que hiciste estuvo mal, así que algo que deberás hacer, es pedirles disculpa tanto a Mine como al chico, pero necesito que me respondas algo, dime que es lo que sientes por Mine? -

James pensó un poco en la pregunta que le hizo su padre hasta que finalmente respondió – yo la quiero mucho padre, es mi prima y mi mejor amiga, así que no permitiría que nada le pasara, daría hasta mi vida por ella

- así que darías la vida por ella, mnnn – hablaba Harry – ahora respóndeme si no me equivoco Kat también es tu amiga?, bueno el caso es si darías la vida por ella también?

Ahora James se demoro mucho en responder, hasta que susurro – creo que si –

- Ahora James piensa esto, porque cuando hablamos de Mine respondes rápidamente que Si, y cuando hablamos de Kat te demoras mucho mas en responder y responder "creo", no será hijo mío que te as enamorado de Mine?

- no padre eso no puede ser ella es mi prima, es parte de la familia – respondía muy alterado James – no puedo estarlo no puedo, no debo

- James te voy a decir lo que yo e visto desde hace mucho tiempo, desde que ustedes eran pequeños, tu as compatibilizado mucho con Mine, cuando estabas con ella eras un niño feliz, vasta recordar como eras los años que ustedes estuvieron separados, y como eres ahora desde que se volvieron a juntar desde que se reencontraron en el colegio, y creo que tu actitud de hace poco, mas bien los celos que sentiste hace poco, son una muestra de que ahora no la quieres como una simple amiga, sino como mujer, lo cual es entendible, y el echo que ustedes sean primos no es impedimento que se amen, así que olvídate de eso, lo importante es que la quieres, nada mas te debe importar

el Joven pensaba en todo lo que le había dicho su padre, y todas las palabras que el decía le sonaban tan ciertas, pero aun estaba muy confundió, él ahora sabia cuales eran sus sentimientos hacia Mine, pero la pregunta ahora era, que es lo que sentía ella?, de seguro que le gusta ese Ravenclaw, y además si ella llegara a sentir algo parecido a él, de seguro que también lo negaría por su laso familiar, inquietud que manifestó a si padre, el cual en ese aspecto no le podría responder mucho, salvo que luchara por su amor

James se quedo sentado frente al fuego, pensando en todo lo que había hablado con su padre hasta que una voz lo llamo, cual fue su sorpresa al ver que la persona que lo llamaba era Hermione desde la chimenea

- Tía Hermione que esta haciendo, busca a Mine se la llamo enseguida – respondió rápidamente el chico, a lo que su tía le tranquilizo

- Calma James si no quiere hablar en este momento con ella sino mas bien contigo – el chico al oír esto palideció – acabo de termina de hablar con tu padre y me contó lo sucedido, pero no tienes que asustarte, que yo pienso que mi hija no tendría mejor pareja que tu – James no entendía lo que había oído, así que se atrevió a preguntar – me puede explicar bien lo que me esta diciendo tía?

- Veras James podríamos decir que yo sabia incluso antes que nacieras que tu terminarías siendo novio de mi Hija, por como bien dijo Harry, ustedes desde pequeño que han tenido una aprecio especial, él cual ha ido creciendo con los años, así que desde hace mucho tiempo que me imaginaba que ustedes se iban a enamorar - 

- pero es una lastima que ella no sienta lo mismo por mi, ella solo me ve como amigo, como primo – decía con tristeza el chico

- no apresures las cosas James, dale tiempo, y también tienes que tratar de conquistarla, y te aseguro que cosas como las de hoy no te van a ayudar mucho, yo creo que ella siente algo parecido por ti, solo que no se a dado cuenta, si vieras como me habla de ti cada ves que conversamos, así que sigue luchando que las cosas van a salir bien, yo me encargare de que ella entienda que el echo de que sean primos no les impide enamorarse

******************Fin del Flash Back***********************

- así fue como mis padres y tíos me ayudaron a esclarecer mis sentimientos, pero lo difícil era saber que era lo que ella sentía por mi, al final era cierto que Mine salía con ese chico de Ravenclaw, esos días fueron fatales para mi, no la podía mirar, en todas partes trataba de evitarla, Rob siempre me aconsejaba que me declarara, pero yo al verla con ese tipo, había perdido toda esperanza, volví a enfrascarme en mis libros, y a no hablar con casi nadie, hasta que un día cuando estaba en la sala común llego ella llorando, me dolió verla de esa manera, así que comencé a consolarla, ella me contó que lo que le "ese" le había echo, yo le dije que siempre podría contar conmigo, volvimos a ser grandes amigos, hasta que un baile de navidad

********Flash Back (lo mismo que dije en el anterior)**********

James y Mine después de bailar, se dirigieron a los jardines, donde habían conjurados rosales y una fuente, los chicos se sentaron en unas de las bancas junto a las fuentes, James estaba muy nerviosos porque, había decidido que ese día se declaría

- eee sabes Mine – comenzó a decir el chico muy nerviosamente – hace mucho tiempo que han pasados cosas raras por mi, e sentido cosas diferente - 

- cosas como que James? – pregunta suavemente la chica

- bueno no se como explicarlo, desde hace un tiempo que tu para mi no eres una simple amiga sino toda mujer, y no te puedo sacar de mi mente porque yo – pero el chico no pudo terminar la frase porque su acompañante lo había atraído hacia ella y sus labios se unieron en un gran y tierno Beso.


	10. Capitulo X: Solo una Ilusion

Nota: este cap contiene sexo, y pude ser que lo que ocurre no le sea del agrado de alguno, pero la historia es asi

Capitulo X: Solo una ilusión

Los días pasaron en la cabaña habia un buen ambiente, en especial entre los chicos, después de la conversación que tuvieron, los 3 estaban muy unidos, pero lo que mas se veia era las muestras de cariño y de amor entre las parejas, pordriamos decir que era una maravilla

- amor me podrias poner un poco de aceite bronceador por favor – le pedia Hermione a su novio, y este le respondia en un susurro al oido – por supuesto, sabes bien que es una de las cosas que mas me gusta hacer

- Ron algun momento has pensado en el futuro?, o sea que sera de nosotros mas adelante? – 

- la verdad no lo habia pensado – respondia el pelirrojo – pero supongo que algun día tendremos una linda casa, con una linda familia, mucho hijos, yyy un perro

-muchos hijos??? – pregunto la chica que se encontraba en sus brasos – sip mucho hijos para seguir con la tradición Weasley – y le da un suave y cariños beso a su novia, beso que cada ves sube mas en intensidad, que es mas apasionado, mas fogoso, las manos de ambos empiezan a recore los cuerpos hasta que Hermione siente que la mano de su compañero se posa sobre la parte vaja de su bikini, donde ella como reflejo se separa automáticamente del chico

- que pasa?, hise algo malo?? – pregunta alarmado Ron al ver la reaccion de su pareja – no, no es nada, es solo que no me senti muy bien 

- lo siento si te molesto cariño, pero pense que como llebamos mucho tiempo juntos, podriamos tener mas intimidad – el chico se agacho asta que sus ojos quedaron a la altura de los de ella – escucha Hermione yo te amo mucho, pero tambien te deseo como mujer, y como no hacerlo si con ese cuerpo que tienes, el cual me llama a tocarlo, y me dan unas ganas tremendas de hacer el amor contigo, pero si tu no sientes lo mismo, o no te sietes lista, no te preocupes yo lo entiendo y esperare asta que lo sientas – y acto seguido se lavanto para marcharse, pero la chica lo tomo de un brazo – no seas tontito mi bebe – y le dio un gran beso que lo tiro sobre la arena, donde Hermione se puso sobre él, mientras continuaban el beso, donde sus lenguas se buscaban y jugueteaban, las manos de él estaban en la cintura de su compañera y las de ella detras de su cabeza, luego giran en la arena de manera que Ron quedo sobre ella donde empeso a pasar la lengua por el cuello de ella, mientras la parte baja del su traje de baño que estaba considerablemente mas abultado, se frotaba con movimientos verticales entre la entrepierna de su compañera, Ron segia lamiendo hasta que llego a la parte media de los pechos, esta apunto de desabrochar el bikini de su amada cuando esta le dijo – sabes de verdad me muero de ganas de que me hagas el amor ahora mismo, pero sabes no quiero que sea en este lugar, es una playa, es publico y cualquier persona pude aparecer, además es mi primera vez y quiero que sea especial

Ron a pesar de que estaba muy exitado, entendio y comprendio bien lo que su novia le decia, porque tambien seria la primera ves de él pero igual sentia por dentro una gran frustración, frustacion que se le notaba perfectamente en la cara, hablo en forma suave y lenta – hay qu esperar un mejor momento para dar este gran paso -

La chica al ver la angustia de su novio, y además por lo exitada que se encontraba ella le dijo – pero sabes Ron podriamos invitar a los chicos a salir, ummm no se, a algun sitio, y justo en el ultimo momento yo me siento mal y tengo que quedarme en la cabaña, y tu decides "cuidarme"

El chico no entendia lo que su chica le decia, preguntándose ¿para que salir, si no se puede? ¿salir donde?, hasta que Hermione no aguanto mas la risa al ver la  cara de estrañado de su novio, mientras se decia a si misma – que inocente mi bebe – hasta que el chico algo molesto por la risa pregunto – ¿de que te ries?

- De que aun no entiendas, si mira amor si no es muy difícil yo me que quedar **sola **(remarcaba la palabra sola) y tu te ofreses para cuidarme y asi nos quedamos **solos **(denuevo remarcaba la palabra solos)

cuando por fin el chico entendio la indirecta (un poco mas y se lo tiene que hacer con dibujitos) se le dibujo una gran sonrisa algo picara y dijo en tono de broma – lastima y yo que tenia ganas de salir – y acto seguido toma a Hermione en brasos le da un pequeño beso y la lleba al mar, un buen baño helado no estaba nada mal en esos momentos para los dos

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Llego la noche y el plan de Hermione iba a la perfeccion, habian invitado a los chicos a una funcion de teatro en la cuidad, todos estaban listos cuando de repente

- ¡HERMIONE!!!! – Gritaron todos al ver que la chica se desvanecia – que te susede? – pregunto muy asustada Mine

- no, no es nada solo un pequeño mareo, pero ya veran que me repongo para que salgamos

- no señorita, usted se me queda aqui, no sabemos lo que tiene, pero necesita reposo, asi que simplemente nos quedamos aqui – sentencio la chica del futuro

- pero chicos no se pueden perder la funcion por mi culpa – hablaba Hermione en apenas un susuro

- NO, no nos moveremos de aca, y punto – reitero Mine

- sabes Mine creo que seria buena idea que tu y los demas fueran a la funcion – intervino Ron – yo me quedo cuidando de Hermione, vayan y diviértanse, conozcan la ciudad y dejen todo lo demas en mi manos.

- Mnnn bueno, pero tienes que cuidar bien de Hermione, se cuanto significa ella para ti, asi que creo que queda en buenas manos, asi los demas prepárense para salir -

Unos minutos después Ron despedia a grupo desde la puerta de la cabaña, cuando por fin los chico habian desaparecido de la vista, cerro la puerta, mientra que la chica se levantaba del sofa, y caia en los brasos de su compañero mientra que él le decia – deberían darte ese premio que dan los muggles a sus actores ¿como se llama? Plosca?

Oscar, Ron,  Oscar, y si tengo que decir que fue una muy buena actuación, pero sabes lo unico que quiero de premio es una beso tuyo – decia esto mientra Ron la llevaba en brasos a la recamara.

A Ron la sola idea de hacer a su amada suya lo volvia loco, de tan solo pensar que tenían la casa entera por un buen rato para los dos solos su cuerpo ardía en deseo, era un sueño que cada vez se acercaba más a la realidad, algo anhelado por mucho tiempo.

Herminione por su parte se sentía nerviosa y a la vez deseosa de que su novio la poseyera, ella estaba a punto de compartir su cuerpo con la persona  que mas amaba, era un regalo que él bien se había ganado y además sus hormonas corrían como locas tratando de encontrar un escape.

Ron dejó que los pies de Herminione tocaran el suelo al llegar a la recamara pero sin permitir que ella se alejara demasiado de él, el chico envolvió sus brazos fuertemente en la pequeña cintura de su novia capturando sus labios en un apasionado beso, su lengua exploró profundamente su boca en una danza sicronizada con la de Hermione que sin reparos dejó que toda  la pasión fluyera.

Ron mientras besaba a su novia empezaba a desvestirla muy apresuradamente debido a que el deseo lo estaba matando y lo unico que deseaba era estar dentro de su precioso cuerpo, ser un solo cuerpo con ella. Hermione sentia las acaloradas caricias de su novio en su cuerpo y cómo este rapidamente quedaba al descubierto por obra de las manos de Ron, aunque el deseo la invadia Hermione se sentia un poco confusa por las prisas de su novio, era su primera vez y ella deseaba que esta fuera especial, queria que todo fuera perfecto pero Ron se aceleraba cada vez mas

Cuando callo la ultima prenda de la su amada, el quedo en extasis al ver el hermoso y virginal cuerpo de su amada, lo cual hizo su pasion creciera mas y mas asi que acosto a la chica sobre la cama y el se posa sobre ella , con la unica intencion de poseerla.

Herminione estaba asustada, las cosas sucedian tan rapido que no tenia tiempo de pensar, ahora estaba totalmente desnuda ante los ojos de su amado que la miraba con unas ansias incontrolables, y el ni siquiera habia notado el rubor que teñia sus mejillas por el pudor que le producia el mostrar su cuerpo a otra persona por primera vez, Ella sentia el peso de Ron sobre su cuerpo, sentia la excitacion de él pero todo el sentimiento ahora se habia esfumado y en vez de eso estaba recibiendo caricias casi salvajes que solo buscaban poseer su cuerpo

Ron empeso a presionar con su cuerpo para que las piernas de su compañera se habieran, y por su parte, Herminione sintió como Ron la urgia a consumar el acto con rapidez, se sentia desilusionada, triste, ahora eran solo pieles rozandose sin control, esto no era en nada parecido a lo que ella imaginaba como una entrega de amor, pero no queria que Ron sintiera que estaba tratando con una niña chica con miedos infundados asi que ella a pesar de sus sentimientos se dejo hacer permitiendo que Ron la penetrara, por otra parte él al sentir que las piernas le daban el pase, entra con mucha fuerza por primera vez, sintiendo un gran placer al sentir su inexperta virilidad entrando en lo mas oculto de su compañera, y sin saber porque se empezó a mover rapidamente, con el unico deseo de que ese placer que sentia creciera mas, y para eso tenia que moverse con mas fuerza y rapidez

La chica empezo a sentir como Ron se movia dentro de sí, creyo que experimentaria placer pero esto solo le causaba dolor, Ron, ajeno a su sentir seguia moviendose incrementando el paso haciendo sentir miserable a Herminione, pero ella a pesar de todo lo amaba y queria que el se sintera lo mejor posible asi que aguanto las lagrimas que pugnaban por salir de sus ojos e intento fingir que disfrutaba.

Ron sentia como una corriente venia desde su espalda, dirigiendose a su entrepierna, como una gran que presion trataba de salir, y el para ayudar  esa presion se mueve con mas salvajismo, lo unico que quiere es seguir sientiendo ese placer que cada vez es mayor.

Hermione solo esperaba la hora en que todo acabase, Ron a cada paso la heria mas fisicamente y emocionalmente, ella jamas penso que él fuera tan egoista como para preocuparse solo de su propio placer y sintio como algo al igual que hacia unos minutos se desgarraba en su interior, pero esta vez no era su himen, era su corazon

Ron ya no aguntaba mas la presion, su cuerpo estaba entero empapado de su sudor, hasta que ya no soporto mas y descargo todo lo que tenia dentro de ella, sientiendo un placer máximo, sintiendose hombre y callendo pesadamente sobre su compañera, ingnorando lo que sentia su compañera, y el pequeño hilo de sangre que corria en la entre pierna de ella.

Herminione sintió como la semilla de él se esparcia por su cuerpo, y de su boca salio  un tremendo suspiro agradeciendo que todo habia terminado. El peso del cuerpo de él sobre el suyo le informó que al fin Ron se habia saciado y una sola lagrima de impotencia rodo por su rostro, sellando aquella horrible noche.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*--*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

Notas de Autor:

Hola, como quedo el cap? Ago diferente no es sierto, si alguno (creo que todos) se preguntan porque lo escribi, la respuesta es simple, solo se me ocurrio eso, tenia el tremendo bloqueo y un dia en la radio oi que las primeras experiencias de las mujeres eran siempre malas, asi que en eso me vino la idea. 

Espero que les aya gustado, trate de poner los puntos de vistas desde las dos personas, a mi me costo mucho escribir (porque no tenia ideas, y segundo porque escribir sentimientos es algo difícil), asi que si alguien tiene alguna idea para los prox capitulos se lo agradecere mucho.

Quiero agradecer a mi amiga Moonlight por toda su ayuda en este cap (que mucha), y como este fic no es como para dedicarlo (por el contenido), pero quiero agradecer tambien a cristalgirl por todo lo que me da 

Cualquir pregunta, reclamo, o lo que quieran, dejen un review, o un email o msn a mi correo

Lord Shagy Black

Shagy100@hotmail.com


	11. Capitulo XI: Castillos en el Cielo

**Cuando algo se aleja del alma**

CAPITULO XI: Castillos en el Aire

  
la poca luminosidad le indico que aun era de noche, sentía su cuerpo muy agotado, pero algo dentro de su ser lo hacia sentir tan bien, había pasado por algo tan rico, excitante, sensual, junto a la persona que amaba, en tal éxtasis se quedo unos momentos recostado asta que por su mente rondo una idea, por fin había dejado la niñez, ahora era todo un hombre, cosa que lo lleno de una satisfacción tan grande, se giro sobre la cama para encontrar a su amada, para darle un beso y abrazarla, pero cual fue su sorpresa al encontrar el lugar vacío, y al abrir sus azules ojos se encontró a su novia vestida mirando a la luna, apoyada en el marco de la ventana, con la vista perdida en la luna la cual se encontraba en ¼ creciente, el chico al ver el perfil de ella, y luminada por la tenue luz del astro, la encontró mas hermosa que nunca, pero había algo raro en esa imagen, algo que lo inquietaba.

Al poco tiempo después que su compañero se había quedado dormido a su lado, ella se levanto de la cama y comenzó a vestirse, cuando se ponía su pantalón sintió un dolor en su entrepierna, causado por la mucha fuerza que ejerció su compañero en esa región, una ves vestida se dirigió al baño, donde se humedeció la cara y se peino un poco, se miro al espejo y le devolvió la mirada una chica triste, apago la luz salio del baño, la luz de la luna entro por la ventana la cual le mostró a su compañero placidamente durmiendo, lo cual provoco que las mejillas de la chica fueran bañadas por una solitaria pero larga lagrima, se dirigió a la ventana desde donde la luna la observaba, se recargo en el marco, y de sus labios muy suavemente sonó una canción

_Siento que en las noches soy un ciego_

_(En busca del cielo)_

_marcho__ lentamente por los sueños_

_(pero no te veo)_

_la__ piel de la verdad se estremece cuando oye tu voz_

_tu__ imagen seguirá pincelada con dedicación_

_por__ dios_

_mira__ lo que vino a ser mi vida oh,oh_

_una__ calle sucia y sin salida, (no puedo esperar)_

_mi__ mano da el compás de tu larga espera por el sol_

_tras__ mi mascara hay mas, que recuerdos duros de olvidar_

_oh__ no,,oh no_

**_tu_****_ vida mi vida, no se pondrán de acuerdo_**

**_sabes_****_ que no podrás dormir entre mis brazos otra vez_**

**_tu_****_ vida mi vida, no se pondrán de acuerdo_**

**_cuanto_****_ nos pueden defraudar los sueños que tuvimos ayer_**__

su mente la llevaba a los acontecimientos que habían pasado hace unos momentos atrás, donde algo tan hermoso se había convertido en algo tan doloroso, humillante, sucio. Pero algo que no iba a hacer es dar la imagen de una niña caprichosa, que se asusta por todo, eso si que no, a ella no la verían lamentándose, no la verían llorar.

******************************************************

En otro lugar un grupo de amigos se encontraba divirtiéndose en un lugar de diversión muggle, al cual ellos llamaban pub, se encontraban en una charla muy animada cuando de repente.

-¡MINE!- grito James al ver que su prometida se desmayaba – que es lo que te sucede??

- no es nada malo amor, solo es un pequeño dolor en pecho, pero ya se me esta pasando, quédate tranquilo – decía la chica a James para que este se tranquilizara – ya ves ya se me esta pasando – siendo que esto era a medias cierto, porque en efecto el dolor de la chica había disminuido pero seguía sintiendo como un pinchazo en la región donde se encuentra corazón

- no prefieres que nos fuéramos a la cabaña ahora Mine – propuso Harry – de verdad no tienes buen aspecto

-no Harry de verdad ya me siento bien, solo fue algo pasajero, no hay que arruinar esta velada tan agradable por una tontera que ya paso – respondió la chica tratando de sonar lo mas casual que pudo, y así los 4 chicos siguieron conversando en aquel lugar

*****************************************************

 El chico seguía observando a su amada desde la cama, definitivamente se veía hermosa, en un susurro la llamo por su nombre, la cual la chica respondió girándose, cuando el vio sus ojos noto que algo pasaba, no tenían el brillo de antes, estaban como vacíos, aunque su boca mostraba una gran sonrisa, al chico esa imagen de ella era muy diferente a la Hermione que conocía

Al escuchar su nombre, advirtió que su compañero estaba despierto, así que poniendo una sonrisa falsa se dio vuelta – te despertaste, yo pensé que ibas a dormir mas por la noche tan intensa que tuvimos – hablaba ella tratando de sonar convincente

Pasa alguna cosa amor? Te sucede algo? – interrogo el chico

No pasa nada, que me había de pasar? – responde la chica, pero esta ves algo mas fría

No lo se, solo me extraña que este levantada, porque no vienes a costarte un rato aquí conmigo?

Después de un rato de silencio escucho la respuesta – sabes creo que es mejor que yo me vaya a mi cama, porque ya deben estar por llegar los demás, además recuerda que se supone que yo estoy enferma – y se acerco donde el chico le dio un beso en la mejilla y salio rumbo a su pieza

Ron se tocaba la mejilla donde su amada le había dado un beso, y ahora estaba seguro de que algo le sucedía a ella

Los días pasaron en armonía en la cabaña lo único que preocupaba a todos era que el estado de salud de Mine no había mejorado, se encontraba muy débil, casi no se levantaba de la cama, y como era de esperarse James siempre a su lado, la relación de Harry con Ginny era cada ves mejor, aun no eran novios oficialmente pero su comportamiento demostraba todo lo contrario.

Hermione se pasaba todo el día con actividades, cuando no estaba con Mine, estaba en la cocina preparando platillos cada ves mas exquisitos, o sino se ponía a ordenar la casa o de compras por la cuidad, resumiendo pasaba muy poco tiempo con Ron, cosa que el chico noto, y siempre que este le preguntaba que es lo que le sucedía, ella siempre cambiaba de tema por alguna trivialidad.

La relación entre Mine y Hermione se fortalecía cada ves mas, podríamos decir que ahora si parecían madre e hija, de echo cuando se encontraban solas se llamaban de esa manera, cosa a que a ambas le alegraba mucho (a Hermione le costo al comienzo acostumbrarse) , pero por lo general ambas no hablaban sobre Ron

Un hablo muy orgulloso el chico James había dejado a madre e hija solas en el cuarto para que hablaran y al salir de la cabaña observa que Ron se encuentra sentado sobre la arena mirando el cielo estrellado

- Ron que es lo que te sucede? – Preguntaba el chico mientras se sentaba a su lado – porque desde hace días que te noto raro, mas bien triste -

- alguna ves as sentido que has echo algo mal, pero que no sabes lo que es? – respondió tristemente el chico de ojos azules

- si me a pasado y en esas ocasiones lo que ago es tratar de hacer sentir bien a las personas que lastime -

- y si esa persona se aleja de ti que haces? -

- lo primero es que si la persona realmente te quiere, siempre estará contigo pase lo que pase, y lo que uno tiene que hacer es , uno con pequeños detalles, demostrarle a esa persona cuanto le importa a uno – y ahora James se gira mi mira directamente a Ron – se puede saber que es lo que sucedió entre tu y Hermione -

*****************************************************

En otro lugar una pareja camina tranquilamente por la orilla del mar

- Sabes Harry que noche tan perfecta, estoy caminando abrazado a ti, en un lugar paradisíaco, nada puede ser mejor – le habla dulcemente la chica de cabello de fuego

El chico se pone en frente a ella y le dice muy seriamente – yo creo que aun esto no es perfecto, aun falta algo, y creo que es tiempo de hacerlo – tomo una gran bocanada de aire y empezó a hablar – virginia junto a ti me siento completo y al verdad sin ti nada tiene sentido, pero yo apuesto todo a lo que siento y por eso te pregunto, si quieres ser mi novia – Harry estaba ahora de rodillas esperando la respuesta de la chica, pero pasaban los minutos que se hacían eternos y no había respuesta de la chica, solo lo veía con un mirada rara, a lo que Harry decidió seguir hablando – se que vendrían tiempo difíciles y la verdad yo no puedo prometer nada  sobre el futuro y entiendo que no aceptes – pero no pudo seguir hablando ya que la chica lo había silenciado con un beso tímido e inexperto pero lleno de cariño, para pasar después a un abraso ambos arrodillados en la arena mientras entre lagrimas Ginny le decía al oído – tonto tonto tonto, claro que quiero, pero me quede paralizada por la emoción y la sorpresa  - mientras volvían a besarse mas largamente.

*********************************************************

En un cuarto de la cabaña se encontraba Mine hablando con su mamá, ella le estaba contando sobre algunas de las travesuras que hacia (o mejor dicho hará) cuando era pequeña

- si en esa ocasión me retaste tanto, me decías de porque estaba haciendo pociones si solo tenia 7 años (había dejado toda la casa llena de un humo negro y muy molesto) que esas cosas no eran de mi edad y montón de cosas mas, si no fuera porque llego papá y como siempre me rescato -

- Ron? No me imagino de que manera te podía defender (además de la fuerza bruta, piensa Hermione) -

- de la forma ingeniosa, graciosa y efectiva que siempre lograba dejarte con la boca abierta, simplemente te decía, porque retas a la niña si están curiosa como tu, y tiene ese deseo de aprender tan grande como el tuyo, recuerda que tu eras igual -

La respuesta sorprendió bastante a la futura mamá – Ron actuando de esa manera? – tal fue la curiosidad de la chica que se atrevió a preguntar – dime hija y como es la relación de tu padre conmigo?

- haber como te puedo decir, para papá siempre lo mas importante somos nosotros, o sea lo da todo por nosotros, como padre es muy bueno, siempre a sabido equilibrar el cariño hacia nosotros con sus obligaciones, el siempre a estado ahí para nosotros, y con respecto a las cosas contigo, se nota desde lejos que te ama demasiado, siempre preocupado que tu te sientas bien, y siempre demostrando cuanto te quiere, tanto con hechos  como con palabras, tienen un carácter muy tranquilo, pero eso siempre que no lo provoquen, porque en esas ocasiones se transforma en una fiera, recuerdo una ocasión que alguien te llamo sangre sucia, y le entro una ira tan grande, que el tipo fue a parar a San Burgo, lo que si tengo que admitir es que es algo celoso, aunque el trata de de disimular lo mejor que puede, pero se le nota mucho, han tenido problemas pero encuentran las soluciones, lo que si a veces discuten por tonteras pero para nosotros eso ya nos importa porque sabemos que es algo que tiene que haber entre ustedes, como decirlo, es lo que le pone sabor a su relación, es otra forma de decirse te quiero -

La chica no creía lo que le decía su  hija, ron un hombre así?, pero si ahora era lo menos delicado que puede ser y un egoísta, como puede que sea esa persona, son como dos polos opuestos, y así se lo dijo a Mine – hija estas segura de lo que dices, porque la verdad no conozco al Ron que tu describes, un hombre tan cariñoso y delicado –

- S mama muy segura y no es que sea mi padre lo digo – responde muy segura la Mine – es mas incluso te puedo decir que a renunciado a grandes cosas por nosotros -

- Grandes cosas como cuales – pregunta muy escéptica Hermione

- no se si deba contarlo, pero bueno ahí va, un día el tío Harry nos contó que a papá lo habían elegido como nuevo "Ministro de la Magia" pero que el lo rechazo solo diciendo que no podía tomar ese puesto, porque ese cargo demandaba mucho tiempo, y el no transaba pasar menos tiempo con su familia, el nunca nos dijo nada de esto, tomo solo la decisión solo y en secreto, si no fuera por el tío nosotros nunca nos hubiéramos enterado -

Ahora si que Hermione estaba desorientada, sabia de sobra que Ron siempre a tratado de sobresalir, porque siempre a estado a la sombra de sus hermanos, Harry, incluso de ella misma, y ser ministro de la magia es un gran orgullo y la posibilidad de ser una persona importante, como para que lo aya rechazado así como así?

- mama – continuo Mine – mi padre puede que ahora no sea un sagaz o atento, pero se nota que te quiere, recuerda que dio tu vida por ti ante Krum, solo tienes que darle la oportunidad -

*********************************************************

Harry se encontraba sentado sobre la arena con su ahora novia entre sus brazos mientras ambos miraban como la luna se bañaba en el mar, su mente se perdía entre la dicha de tener a la mujer que ama como novia, y algo que lo inquietaba

- Ginny sabes, se que se viene momentos difíciles para nosotros, vendrán días en que los que tendremos que estar separados, debido a que tu tienes que terminar el ultimo año en Hogwarts y yo tengo que ir a la academia para poder convertirme en Auror, pero quiero que sepas que mi corazón siempre estará contigo, solo contigo y por eso te quiero dar esto -

- Amor sabes que no es necesario que me des algo, se que tu cariño es autentico y no dudo de el – le respondió suavemente la chica

- lo se pero yo de todas maneras te quiero dar esto – y de entre sus ropas saca una cajita de terciopelo negro, la chica lo abre y se encuentra con un hermoso corazón de cristal el cual tiene el colgante de y la cadena de oro, una pieza muy preciosa

- Harry es hermoso – le dice su amada mientras lo saca de la caja y lo toma en sus manos – pero su belleza no se compara con la tuya – le dice Harry mientras le da un pequeño beso – pero sabes este regalo es muy especial porque dentro del corazón de cristal, esta parte de mi esencia, de esa manera siempre vas a saber cosas sobre mi, sin importar donde este el otro – le dice el chico con una gran sonrisa

Ginny la mira extrañada – cosas como cuales?

-  Mira si te fijas en este momento el cristal blanco, que significa que todo esta normal, pero cuando se pone azul es porque estoy enfermo, verde cuando estoy triste, rojo cuando este en peligro mortal, negro si te fuera infiel, púrpura cuando tengo ira, y algo que no se porque lo muestra pero es amarillo cuando utilizo mucho poder -

La chica estaba muy asombrada por las cualidades del corazón de cristal, pero le asalto una duda – Harry de donde lo conseguiste? Porque no creo que esto sea algo muy común –

- En realidad me atrevería a decir que es único – dijo algo avergonzado el muchacho – porque lo e fabricado gracias a la ayuda de Sirius, Lupin, y Dumbledore, este ultimo insistió en llamarlo el "corazón de la unión"  -

Ginny se lanza sobre los brazos de su novio – muchas gracias mi amor, de verdad es precioso, siempre lo llevare conmigo

- heeee cariño ahí otra cosa que no te e dicho sobre el corazón de la unión, y es que como bien lo dice su nombre nos va a mantener unido – la chica lo mira con cara de no entender – como te dije el tiene esencia de mi dentro, por lo tanto yo voy a sabes las mismas cosas que tu, pero a diferencia, en ves de verlo por el color de que tome, yo lo siento directamente dentro de mi -

La chica no pudo articular nada mas por lo impresionada que estaba, y lo único que pudo hacer es abrasar y besar a su novio

*******************************************************

- Y me vas a decir? – le vuelve a preguntar James – sabes que puedes confiar en mi -

el chico de un resoplido y empieza a hablar – hace unos días atrás entre Hermione y yo paso algo que ambos deseábamos mucho, y que para mi fue maravilloso, pero parece que para ella no, y la verdad no se porque, cuando trato de hablar de el tema con ella siempre lo evita o dice que todo esta bien, pero yo se que no es así, tan imbecil no soy, y la verdad no se en que falle – con cada palabra que decía una lagrima luchaba por salir, pero el no lo permitía

- mnnnnn dices que era algo ambos deseaban y que para ti estuvo de lo mejor, pero te preguntaste como se sentía ella? Si lo que a ti te gusto a ella también? Ella te a dicho que te gusto? -

Ron se quedo pensando en eso, ella nunca le dijo que le había gustado, y lo peor de todo EL NO SE LO HABIA PREGUNTADO A ELLA, NI SIQUIERA SE PREOCUPO QUE SI LE GUSTABA LO QUE ESTABAN HACIENDO, el chico al darse cuenta de esto rompió en llanto, avergonzándose de si mismo, como pudo permitir que su deseo aya sido mayor que su amor, como James al ver al chico tan desconsolado solo tendió a darle un abraso de apoyo, dejando que se desahogara, a veces es bueno llorar

********************************************************

- Esta todo listo, todo va como lo planeamos? -

- Si mi señora, la poción esta casi lista solo falta el último ingrediente -

- excelente ya saben que hacer para conseguir ese ingrediente, y recuerden no quiero Fallas -

- No fallaremos – y un grupo se aleja del lugar

- Nadie me detendrá, pronto mis deseos se cumplirán -

al otro día todos se levantaron debido a un ¿exquisito aroma? que emanaba de la cocina, pero cual fue la sorpresa de todos cuando se encontraron en el salón, tanto Hermione, Ginny, y Mine (el olor la atrajo mucho porque le resultaba familiar, así que reunió algo de energía  y se levanto) estaban con ellas, así que todos se preguntaban ¿quien cocinaba? y cuando entraron a la cocina todos dijeron lo mismo - ¿ RON ? –

Ahí estaba el chico enfrente de la cocina, con un delantal puesto y un gorro de chef sobre la cabeza, el chico al verlos le sonríe y los llama – siéntense, siéntense, que ya va a estar listo, solo me falta un poco – y dicho esto volvió a la cocina.

Los demás aun aturdidos por la imagen de Ron cocinando no reaccionaron, hasta que de nuevo el aroma los saco del shock y se sentaron en sus puestos habituales, también se sorprendieron al ver que la mesa se encontraba de forma muy bonita y creativa (servilletas con diferentes figuras, adornos, velas, etc), pero la más sorprendida era Hermione que sobre su plato se encontraba un arreglo de azucenas muy bonito, la cual era la flor favorita de ella, pero no pudo decir nada porque Ron en ese momento se acercaba a la mesa con una bandeja y empezó a repartir su contenido en cada plato, lo cual también sorprendió a todos, porque era una bola de arroz, pero que se notaba que tenia otras cosas  por el aroma y colores que este tenia, una ves que Ron se sentó en su puesto, miro a todos y dijo – sírvanse que si quieren mas no se preocupen porque sobra –

Todos temerosos tomaron la bola con las manos y le dieron un mordisco, en el rostro de todos se vio reflejado que estaba muy rico, y estallaron las alabanzas para el cocinero, haciendo que el chico se ruborizara bastante, la única que aun no decía nada era Hermione que estaba muy extrañada  - que es todo esto? Sigo durmiendo?, es la dimensión desconocida? De cuales fume?

- dime hermanito ¿donde aprendiste a hacer esto? y porque preparaste todo esto? -

- Bueno mi pequeña hermana, que se sucede es que ayer en la noche no podía dormir así que me levante y encendí esa cosa muggle la teflevision, aparato muy interesante debo decir, y estaban dando un programa de cocina donde estaban enseñando a hacer las "tortas de Arroz" que están comiendo ahora, así que tome pluma y pergamino y anote todo paso por paso, y me puse a hacerlas -

-jajajaja – Reía Harry – pero aun no se como lograste que te quedaran tan sabrosas –

El chico se volvió a sonrojar y respondió – es que Harry para obtener lo que están comiendo ahora tuve que hacer muchos intentos antes – dijo esto apuntando al fregadero que estaba atrás llenos de platos sucios, ollas quemadas, arroz negro, todo un caos.

- A Ron se le quema el Arroz* - grito James y todos se empezaron a reír como locos y el afectado rojo a más no poder (Nota: en mi país se dice que cuando a un hombre se le "quema el arroz" quieren decir que es Gay)

- Eso no es cierto – dijo serenamente Hermione mirando a los ojos del chico – Ron es bien hombre – y la risa ceso de inmediato

Todos siguieron comiendo en un grato ambiente, hablando de muchas cosas, hasta que James se puso de pie de un salto – Eeese, ese, ese – trataba de hablar el chico apuntando el pecho de Ginny – ese es el corazón de la Unión – afirmaba casi eufórico

Harry y Ginny se miraron extrañados, hasta que la chica respondió – si es el corazón de la unión –

Ahora si James casi saltaba de la alegría – entonces, entonces, ustedes dos soooonnn –

Ahora si ambos chicos se ruborizaron enormemente, así que el chico de la cicatriz respondió – si, ahora Ginny y  yo somos novios –

Las Felicitaciones para la pareja llego por millones, todos se los abrazaban y les deseaban lo mejor, incluso se oyó decir a Ron – ya sabes Potter, lastimas a mi hermanita y te las ves conmigo y con mis hermanos – mientras le daba una sonrisa a su amigo

Una ves que todos se volvieron a tranquilizar y sentar a Harry se le vino una duda a la mente – dime una cosa James, como sabes el nombre del corazón de Cristal y mas además el significado que este tiene? –

El chico quedo para adentro, el toda su vida ha visto el corazón de la unión en el cuello de su madre y conocía perfectamente toda la historia y las cualidades que tenia porque sus padres se la habían contado, pero obviamente no podía decir esa explicación,  y no sabia que decir, empezó a sudar y a palidecer hasta que se oyó – Dumbledore nos lo dijo, como el te ayudo a fabricarlo nos contó sus propiedades y su nombre, y nosotros supusimos que significaría – como siempre Mine salvando a su prometido – recuerda que a nosotros nos mando Dumbledore –

- Propiedades? de que habla Harry? – interrogo Ron, por lo que el chico de ojos verdes se puso a contar toda la historia y poderes mágicos del corazón de la unión

Todos siguieron conversando animadamente mientras seguían comiendo la tota de Arroz, en aquella mesa donde todo era alegría y amor ¿o no?

Después de una ves Desayunado, Harry y Ginny se quedaron lavando los platos por ordenes de la pelirroja, y James acompaño a Mine a su cama, porque ya había agotado mucha energía, así que solo quedaron Ron y Hermione, donde el chico le pidió que le acompañara a fuera

La muchacha lo siguió asta la orilla de la playa y le señalo algo que estaba escrito en la arena

_Lo que te quiero decir_

_No lo puedo escribir en la arena_

_Porque con un cambio de la marea todo se lo lleva_

_Y eso es como huir_

Hermione se giro a mirar al chico el cual solo apuntaba al cielo, donde unas palabras empezaron a aparecer

_Tampoco lo puedo escribir en el cielo_

_Porque ahí hay solo sueños_

_Y lo mío es tan real como ese anillo_

_Que llevas en el dedo y representa mis anhelos_

Y Ron comienza a Hablar muy lenta y Suavemente

_Tan solo con palabras puedo expresarte mi sentir_

_Porque solo con ellas puedo enseñar_

_Todo el dolor de mi corazón_

_Que no quiere disminuir _

El chico cae de rodillas sobre la arena y sigue hablando mientras las lágrimas tratan de no salir de sus ojos

_Mi corazón solo desea_

_Una cosa, poder brindarte_

_Todo su amor y ofrecerte_

_Sentir lo que es amar_

Solo silencio, ninguno de los dos Dijo nada una ves que las palabras de Ron terminaron, y aun seguía arrodillado mientras la chica continuaba con la vista perdida en los ojos azules de el, solo el sonido de las olas eran testigo de que se encontraban dos personas en ese lugar

********************************************************

- Tu sabes bien lo que me sucede o no amor? -

El chico algo incomodo, y a la vez apenado hablo – se que los problemas que tengan tus padres repercuten directamente en ti asta que no nazcas –

- Así es, y sabes las consecuencias que puede traer esto, sabes que si la situación se agrava puedo desaparecer, pero no quiero que te preocupes, porque yo decidí venir a esta época sabiendo las consecuencias que esta podía tener – le respondía muy tiernamente la chica – solo debes saber que soy feliz -

- Cariño yo entiendo claramente la situación, pero por favor no me pidas que no me preocupe, sabes de sobra que para mi eso es imposible – y ambos se quedaron abrazados sin decir nada mas

*********************************************************

Los chicos aun se observaban, sus miradas estaban posadas sobre la del otro, el chico trataba de esbozar una sonrisa, pero sus intentos eran envanos, por lo cual sus intentos de sonrisa, eran una mueca bien poco atractiva

- porque, porque lo hiciste - 

El chico comprendió que se refería cuando ellos habían intimidado, él al recordad esos sucesos y lo egoísta y cruel que fue, su corazón se congelo y las lagrimas empezaron a brotar de sus mejillas y respondió – porque soy un imbecil, cabeza hueca, que siempre arruina las cosas buenas, y que no es capaz de darse cuenta de las cosas en su momento, y que siempre por su estupidez hiere a los que ama –

La chica al ver la reacción del chico, y mas que nada las palabras súper duras que usaba consigo mismo, se dio cuenta que el chico sufría mucho, así que después de un momento de silencio hablo – entonces somos dos estúpidos –

Cuando el hombre que lloraba sobre la arena escucho lo que decía su amada se levanto y rápidamente la abrazo – No no no no digas eso, aquí toda la culpa la tengo yo, por ser tan tonto, descuidado, y egoísta, toda la culpa es mía –

- te equivocas, yo también tengo mucha culpa, por no decir lo que sentía, por no haber tenido la suficiente confianza en ti, para decirte lo que me pasaba, por mentirte, y mas aun porque por orgullo también fui egoísta, porque con mi silencio solo provoque dolor en ti -

Ron al oír esto se separo de la chica, no entendía lo que decía, no entendía, asta que ella volvió a hablar

- que te parece si aprendemos de esto y comenzamos de nuevo? – respondió ella mientras empezaban a brotar lagrimas de sus castaños ojos, y abrazaba a su amado y lo envolvía en un tierno beso

el chico al sentir los labios de Hermione sobre los suyos, se sorprendió, pero al sentir todo lo que le trasmitía el beso, entendió, entendió todo, porque para el lenguaje del amor no hay confusiones, ese lenguaje es único, intimo y sencillo

******************************************************

en esa tarde todos se alegraron al enterarse de que los malestares de Mine habían disminuido notablemente, pero que aun no tenia energías sufriente para levantarse, pero a pesar de eso a ella se le veía con una gran sonrisa inexplicable para los demás, así que James permaneció con ella en su cuarto, y Harry por insistencia de su novia fue a una discoteca muggle, a pesar de que el pobre chico insistía en que el no bailaba, pero el amor por una mujer puede hacer milagros, y de Ron hace algún tiempo que no se encontraba en la cabaña, porque había ido al pueblo a comprar provisiones para los siguientes días, así que Hermione miraba tranquilamente como las estrellas circulaban por el firmamento, asta que se le acerco una lechuza blanca con matices grises y le dejo una carta sobre su regazo, la chica extrañada abrió el sobre el cual solo decía "dirigente al cuarto", así que la chica se levanto y se dirigió al interior de la cabaña, sin advertir que una figura encapuchada la observaba.

Cuando abrió la pieza del cuarto se asombro al ver que el cuarto era diferente, no estaba encendida la luz, pero estaba iluminada por varias velas de colores, las cuales aromatizaban muy ricamente el ambiente, sobre la mesita de noche había una botella de champaña puesto en hielo, y dos copas alargadas, las cuales tenían un bonito adorno a su lado, sobre el almohadón que estaba al lado de la mesita se encontraba un ramo de azucenas, la chica aun sorprendía por todo lo que veía empezó a caminar hacia la cama y tomo el ramo de flores y saco una pequeña tarjetita de su interior que decía - "Cierra los ojos y no los habrás" – y la chica así lo hizo y empezó a esperar, haber que es lo que sucedía, al cabo de unos segundos se empezó a oír la voz de Ron pero se escuchaba como si estuviera dentro de su mente

_Ya se porque estas dudando_

_Se lo que vas a pensar_

_Será este un amor eterno_

_Será un amor de verdad_

_Aunque se que esto no es fácil de entender_

_Que parece una locura_

_Aunque se que es muy difícil de creer_

_Que el amor de mi vida eres t_

Hora el chico estaba en el marco de la puerta y seguía cantando mientras se acercaba hacia la chica

**_Solo a tu lado quiero vivir_**

**_Sin ti mi cielo se vuelve gris_**

**_Dime que hacer si no estas aqu_**

**_Solo a tu lado quiero vivir_**

El chico ya se encontraba al lado de su amada  y continuaba cantando mientras le acariciaba el cabello

_Te mostrare lo que siento_

_De lo infinito el final_

_Pido tu mano y prometo_

_Por siempre te voy a amar_

_Aunque se que esto no es fácil de entender_

_Que parece una locura_

_Aunque se que es muy difícil de creer_

_El amor de mi vida eres t_

La seguía mirando a los ojos muy dulcemente y continuaba cantando

_Solo a tu lado quiero vivir_

_Sin ti mi cielo se vuelve gris_

_Dime que hacer si no estas aqu_

_Solo a tu lado quiero vivir_

El chico termino de cantar y solo dijo – solo a tu lado quiero vivir hoy y siempre – y le dio un muy tierno beso, el cual la chica muy sorprendida recibió, pero al sentir el cariño que este les transmitía respondió con el mismo cariño

Cuando se separaron ambos con un brillo especial en los ojos, Hermione pudo hacer la pregunta que rondada por su mente – Ron que es todo esto? –

- Pensé que podríamos tener una velada aquí en casa, quería prepararte algo especial y pensé que nada mejor que esto para expresar lo que siento – respondió el chico algo cohibido

 - pero Ron no creo que sea necesario tantas molestias – respondió aun mas sonrojada la chica, nunca pensó que alguien podría hacer algo así por ella y ni menos el descuidado de su novio

- No digas eso, esto no es nada comprado con todo lo que tu te mereces, porque para la reina de mi corazón necesita con mucho mas, y no me refiero a cosas materiales no, sino hablo de poder de volverte lo muy feliz que me haces al darme tu cariño y al honrarme con ser tu novio, yo solo te puedo ofrecer que siempre te quebré y que deseo que un futuro, cuando sea posible, seas mi esposa, se que no soy un gran partido, que me puedo equivocar y hacerte sufrir sin querer, pero solo te puedo ofrecer que todo mi amor es para ti, porque te amo de corazón Hermione Granger -

Al escuchar lo que le decía su pareja no pudo evitar que las lagrimas salieran, es lo siempre había querido escuchar de su chico, y por eso estaba feliz, era muy feliz, porque sabia que el hombre a quien amaba mas que nada en este mundo le correspondía de igual manera y su príncipe azul de sueños ya se había echo real, que estaba enfrente de ella

- pero sabe amorcito, no se tu, pero a mi a esta hora me da mucha hambre así que discúlpame, Wingardium Leviosa – dijo el chico sacando su varita y apuntando a una bandeja que contenía algunos picadillos, cuando la bandeja se poso sobre la cama tomo uno y se lo ofreció en la boca a su amada, luego le sirvió algo de champaña, el cual ambos tomaron, y así continuaron

después de una hora mas menos, la champaña había disminuido y los bocadillos ya se habían acabado, las velas aun exhalaban su aroma, ambos chicos se encontraban acostados sobre la cama mientras Ron le hacia unos suaves masajes a su amada en la espalda, el chico no era muy bueno haciendo masajes pero se notaba que los hacia con cariño, luego los masajes se fueron alternando con besos que el chico le daba en su espalda, la piel de ella es tan única, que al chico lo único que deseaba era seguir besando, así fue como los besos continuaron asta que llegaron al cuello de ella, luego la chica se giro y ambos empezaron a besarse, los besos de ella eran tan dulces, tan serenos, con tanto amor, cosa que al chico empezaba a embriagar y no lo dejaba separarse de ella, pero algo paso por su mente que lo hizo separarse de golpe, los recuerdos de su egoísmo volvieron a el, cosa que hizo que el chico se alejara un poco

Hermione sentía muy diferentes los besos de Ron, ahora eran como unos besos con sentimientos, que le expresaban que ella era la única en el mundo, y solo quería que su amado siguiera besándola, pero cuando sintió que de golpe se separaban quedo muy extrañada y desilusionada, no sabia que era lo que pasaba, hasta que vio los ojos el chico el cual mostraban un gran dolor, así que la chica pudo adivinar lo que sucedía al chico, lo que había pasado la ves anterior lo atormentaba y por eso no quería seguir, así que lo tomo de la cara de manera que sus ojos estuvieran de frente

- Ron, no tengas miedo, somos una pareja y todo lo solucionaremos entre nosotros, pero por favor no te aísles de mi, porque mi corazón quiere estar cerca del tuyo, y mi cuerpo quiere fundirse con el tuyo, para así poder ser solo uno en cuerpo y alma – el chico no entendía que era lo que decía la chica, hasta que vio una sonrisa picara en ella y comprendió todo, la chica a su ves al ver que la vida volvía a los ojos de su amado lo tomo por el cuello y lo trajo hacia ella mientras le daba un beso lleno de pasión, el cual después el chico empezó a responder con la misma pasión,  mientras sus brazos buscaban el cuerpo del otro, el chico continuo besándola por las orejas y el cuello, cosa que hacia que le excitación de la chica aumentara, siguió bajando por su cuello hasta que se encontró con el primer botón de su blusa lila, en este punto el chico no sabia si continuar o no, y la chica noto esto, así que ella desabrocho el primer botón de manera que dejaba ver parte de su sostén y siguió besando a su novio, así que el chico al ver esto entendió y continuo desabrochando la blusa la cual al cabo de unos momentos estaba tirada en el suelo de la pieza, ahora el chico empezó a besar el vientre de ella muy delicadamente cuando Hermione dejo salir un pequeño suspiro, cosa que chico sorprendió y a la ves alegro, empezó a subir por su cuerpo, asta que llego donde el sostén y empezó a desatarlo, cosa que fue fácil de hacer, pero Hermione tomo sus pechos, de manera que su sostén no cayera, y se puso de pie y empezó a bajar los brazos de manera muy sexy, hasta que finalmente su ropa intima callo y dejo al descubierto los hermosos pechos de la chica.

Ron las ver los perfectos pechos de su novia, sin saber porque se ruborizo, la chica al ver el rubor en las mejillas de su novio, se sintió sexy, así que se acerco a el y empezó a besarlo muy apasionadamente, cosa que el chico también hizo, para luego pasar a besar los pechos, experimentaba cada besos sobre ellos, tratando de encontrar los que mas le agradara a su amada, la respiración de ella comenzó a ser agitada, lo que hacia su novio le gustaba, era algo que no había experimentado antes y solo deseaba que eso que experimentaba aumentara, y con ese pensamiento desabrochaba la camisa de él, una ves que esa prenda no molestaba mas, y dejaba apreciar el formado cuerpo del chico, a causa del trabajo, ella empezó a acariciarlo y esa sensación la hacia sentirse segura, que al lado de él nada malo le podía suceder, ella empezó a lamer el pecho de él, cosa que al chico lo hacia disfrutar muchísimo, Hermione de repente miro hacia abajo y  encontró que había un gran bulto en la entre pierna de el, así que dijo muy picaramente – parece que aquí abajo están muy apretados – y sin previo avisto saco los pantalones de él, dejándolo completamente desnudo, a lo que el chico respondió también picaramente – con que esas tenemos – haciendo un movimiento como si fuera a sacar los pantalones de ella muy bruscamente, pero cuando desato el botón de ella, empezó a sacar muy lentamente el pantalón, mientras acompañaba cada bajada de la prenda con un beso en la pierna de ella, hasta que ambos quedaron completamente desnudos.

Hermione se acostó sobre la cama mientras el chico se ponía sobre ella y volvía a besarla, beso donde las lenguas de ambos buscaban locamente la otra, Ron se posiciono en la entre pierna de ella y siguió besándola en el cuello, la respiración aumentaba al igual que los latidos de ambos, Ron saco una de las flores que estaban sobre la mesa y con ella empezó a recorrer el cuerpo su amada, sin tener otro contacto que aquella flor, moviéndola lentamente por cada espacio de esa exquisita piel, cosa que a ella la hacia disfrutar mucho, esa sensación que recorría su piel, sensación que  ella quería que aumentara pero no lo hacia, la desesperaba, solo deseaba que eso que sentía aumentara, el sentir que el chico estaba ahí pero que no la tocaba, pero que sin embargo sentía placer en su cuerpo, la extasiaba demasiado, el chico sentía que Hermione disfrutaba mucho, sensación que cada ves lo hacia sentir mejor, no sabia porque, pero esa sensación le encantaba, así que ahora cambio de estrategia y con su boca empezó a desprender cada pétalo de la flor, y lo depositaba en cada lugar donde se había percatado que a ella le gustaba, y ves de haber puesto todos ellos, empezó a unir cada pétalo con su dedo, asta que este llego a la entre pierna de ella, miro a la cara de ella y su rostro vio reflejada el deseo de que ambos se unieran, así que el chico volvió a ponerse sobre ella, la excitación de ambos era tan tremenda que nada podía impedir que su unión se llavera a cabo, Ron miro directamente a los ojos de su amada buscando en esos hermosos ojos la seguridad para poder hacer el acto de entrega y amor, respuesta que la chica dio, y así se unieron en un lazo de amor, donde el deseo jamás disminuyo, la preocupación por el otro no falto, los cuerpos de ambos moviéndose con la sincronía del deseo que hacia que todo fuera perfecto, donde el éxtasis era cada ves mayor, asta que con una explosión de placer y amor llego el orgasmo de los dos, para después quedar abrazados sin poder hacer nada mas que sentirse el uno al otro, sabiendo que sus corazones y cuerpos eran solo uno.

Ambos chicos se encontraban profundamente dormidos después de la tercera vez que repetían el acto,  pero entre sueños se le escuchaba muy suavemente a Hermione – eres el hombre que me describen en el futuro –

***********************************************************

definitivamente la relación entre Ron y Hermione mejoro notablemente cosa que se notaba a lejos, era una pareja contenta y feliz, cosa que todos notaron, cosa que a Mine alegraba muchísimo, ya que sus padres por fin eran completamente unidos, pero ahora había algo que la preocupaba demasiado, su estado de salud no mejoraba, los dolores en su pecho ya eran cosa del pasado pero aun no se podía levantar de la cama, cosa que tanto a la chica como a James preocupaba enormemente, así que decidieron llamar al que siempre encontraba las explicaciones a todo, llamaron a Albus Dumbledore.

El anciano se presento en la cabaña con su túnica azul, el cual de inmediato entro en la pieza donde se encontraba la enferma, cuando se cerro la puerta y solo dentro de la pieza se encontró los chicos del futuro y Hermione, este pregunto

- y bien señorita Weasley, dígame que es lo que sucedió, me imagino que anomalías con el tiempo le afectaron en algo a usted -

Todos quedaron impactados por saber que el viejo profesor conocía la identidad de Mine, era cierto que los viajeros decían que los había enviado Dumbledore, pero esto no era cierto, así que como el sabia quien era y de donde era, así que la enferma pregunto tímidamente – disculpe pero usted sabe quien soy y de donde vengo??

- eso es muy fácil de saber mi estimada – respondió anciano con una gran sonrisa – eres la exacta copia de tus padres, y puedo suponer que vienes del futuro, porque conociendo a tu madre como la conozco se que cualquier cosa que tu tengas y que fuera de esta época ella ya sabría lo que seria -

Hermione al escuchar esto se ruborizo enormemente, mientras que Mine se sorprendía por el poder deductivo de ese hombre

- y supongo – continuo Dumbledore – debes ser el hijo del señor Potter y la señorita Weasley, esos ojos los as Heredado de tu abuela, y tienes las típicas facciones que identifican a un Weasley

- Así es soy James Potter, hijo de Harry Potter y Virginia Weasley - hablo muy orgulloso el chico

- Pero bueno, dígame Señorita cual es su nombre? –

- Minerva Weasley mucho gusto -

- Minerva? Mnnn que incesante – sonrió el anciano, mientras observaba a Hermione, la cual solo estaba avergonzada en un rincón – bueno bueno dígame lo que sucedió – así Mine empezó a contar todo los hechos, el porque de su enfermedad, y como ya los dolores desaparecieron, pero que aun no podía recuperar energía

Hermione escuchaba todo lo que decía Mine, y se sintió culpable de todo lo que le pasaba a ella, su ojos empezaron a volverse líquidos, ella, ella era la culpable de lo que le sucedía a su Hija, y eso no le lo podía perdonar

Una ves que Mine termino de contar todo, Dumbledore se quedo pensando un rato, asta que por fin empezó a hablar – Estuvo en gran peligro de desaparecer, pero al parecer las cosas resultaron bien, y ya no va a pasar eso, lo que si me preocupa es que mientras estabas desapareciendo, tu cuerpo dejo de generar energía mágica, por lo tanto tu cuerpo uso la que tenias, pero este también se esta acabando, porque tu cuerpo no puede generar mas energía aun, lo cual te va a llevar de debilitarte mas y morir –

- Hermione se puso de pie, y hablaba desesperada – pero profesor debe existir alguna cura, debe haber algo que podamos hacer para reestablecer su energía, debe haber algo -

- Lamento decirle que no existe ninguna cura -

Hermione sale corriendo del cuarto bañada en lagrimas, hacia la sala, donde estaban los demás chicos, y es resida por los brazos de Ron el cual al ver el estado de la chica pregunta – cariño que es lo que sucede?

- TU HIJA RON, SE MUERE TU HIJA -

********************************************************

Notas de Autor:

Hola primero que todo quiero hacer una aclaración yo soy hombre y bien machote, para algunos que se equivocaron el Cap pasado ^_~

Aquí esta el nuevo cap, se que tardado una eternidad en entregarlo, pero es que hubieron demasiados cosas que pasaron que no me permitan hacerlo (cambios de cuidad, no tener pc, preocupaciones varias, y claro el bloqueo) y si este cap salio también gracias a unas noches de insomnio que e tenido estos días

Que les pareció esta cap? Porque la verdad los review por la entrega pasada fueron casi puras criticas, tomates, bociferadores, etc. Y saben me gustan que den su opinión sobre ellos, incluso cuando son malas, porque eso me hacen crecer como escritor, y me da a entender que la historia se lee (cosa que me pone contento) con respecto al cap anterior lo puse porque como me dijeron algunos la vida no es color de rosa, pero mas que eso es el echo que era como una prueba de amor, si su amor iba a ser tan fuerte como para sobreponerse a eso? (como leí una ves, si un amor es fácil se vuelve frágil, si este a pasado por grandes cosas y siguen juntos es porque es invencible). Así que les pareció este cap? Tome muchos puntos y darle una solución pero también se crearon unos nuevos, como por ejemplo, de que poción hablan esos individuos y quien es el encapuchado, que pasara con Mine, esto se pone bueno.

Algunos me pidieron que fuera grafico, y saben la verdad fue grafico al punto que me lo permitió, porque en este cap lo importante era el amor, y si lo hacia muy grafico se podía perder el sentimiento de amor, espero que les aya gustado como quedo

Alguna sugerencia porfavor háganla que yo deseo veré si es posible incluirla en el fic, y como saben si tienen criticas tambien me gustan, asi que porfavor dejen su review, y si alguien me quiere contactar lo puede ser por correo o msn a la direccion Shagy100@hotmail.com

Este capitulo esta dedicado muy especialmente, a Carolina, que sin ella este capitulo no estaría nunca publicado, por eso carito y mucho mas este capitulo es para ti ^_^

Ahora voy a ser algo que nunca echo pero me dio ganas de hacer, y es pasar algún comercial de fic que me gustan.

"Todas las cosas cambian"  (Cristalgirl)

"Un futuro diferente" (Danyliz)

 "El treceavo poder"  (Malkavian Kirie Croiff)

"Años universitarios"  (Issabel Weasley)

y si les gusta Sailor Moon estos fic están buenisimos

"Una vida normal?"  (Cristalgirl)

"Toda una vida en un año"  (Cristalgirl) 

"Que pasara mañana"  (Moonlight8)

"La otra cara de la Luna"  (Silver Moonlight-81)

Hasta el próximo capitulo

Shagy Sirius, o Lord Shagy Black


	12. Capitulo XII: Futuro, Presente, Pasado

Cuando Algo se aleja del Alma  
  
Capitulo XII: futuro, presente, pasado  
  
Un silencio sepulcral lleno el cuarto, después que Hermione gritara estas últimas palabras, nadie entendía nada, lo que había dicho la chica no tenia sentido, ningún sentido, hasta que por fin Ron temerosamente le pregunto a su novia lo que le estaba dando vueltas en la cabeza - Hermione que es lo que quisiste decir, de que hija hablas -  
  
La aludida sentía que ya no podía guardar mas este secreto ella sola simplemente no podía y además pensaba que Ron tenia derecho a saber todo, así que sin apartar la cabeza del pecho de su amado empezó a hablar lentamente pero lo perfectamente oíble para todos – pues veras Ron resulta que no e sido completamente sincera contigo, y no es voluntariamente, sino porque debía ser así, pero ahora las cosas han cambiado, y debes sabes saberlo – Ron no decía nada solo escuchaba atentamente, solo abrazaba mas fuerte a Hermione cosa que a la chica la hizo sentir segura y prosiguió – veras cuando Mine y James llegaron, como ustedes recordaran, me llevaron a parte para conversar, mas bien para revelarme algo, que en esa ocasión no podía revelar a todos, y necesitaban la ayuda de alguien –  
  
En ese momento sale James del cuarto donde se encontraba Mine, el cual venia muy abatido por lo que acababa de decir Dumbledore (este aun estaba revisando a Mine) – pero al salir escucho lo que decía Hermione y se quedo helado, ella había empezado a contar todo, así que alarmado hablo – No sigas Hermione, no pueden saber –  
  
- James lo siento – contesto el chica dirigiéndose al recién llegado – tienen derecho a saberlo, además, no creo que ahora aya peligro para ustedes, no creo que las cosas no pueden estar peor a lo que están ahora – diciendo esto ultimo con gran tristeza  
  
El chico comprendió y se alejo a una esquina, donde Hermione continuo con su relato – como les dije necesitaban mi ayuda porque estaban en una misión muy importante y peligrosa, pero necesitaban que no les hicieran muchas preguntas –  
  
- pero porque, que es tan importante que no se puede saber – pregunto esta ves Harry que tenia entre sus abrazos a su novia  
  
- bueno Harry veras, ellos no son de aquí, mejor dicho no son de esta época, ellos son del futuro -  
  
Un nuevo gran silencio se produjo en la sala, la mente de todos estaban trabajando a gran velocidad tratando de asimilar toda le información dada, el rostro de todos cambiaba constantemente, el de Ron estaba pálido, Harry con los ojos muy abiertos, Ginny algo sonrojada mientras le daba miradas furtivas a James, hasta que por fin Ron con mucha dificultad hablo – Her... Her... Hermione cari... cariño, me me estas tratando de decir que Mine es nuestra futura hija, y que ha viajado en el tiempo –  
  
Si – fue lo único que pudo decir Hermione antes de volver a ocultarse en el pecho de Ron  
  
Por a mente del pelirrojo pasaban millones de cosas, muchos sentimientos, golpeaban en su pecho, ¿nuestra hija? ¿Una hija? ¡MI HIJA!, fruto del amor entre Hermione y yo, lo mas preciado y hermoso que puede tener un hombre y ella estuvo todo este tiempo junto a mi, por Dios ¡TENGO UNA HIJA! El chico se sentía el hombre más feliz del mundo, estaba que saltaba de felicidad, no podía creerlo, levanto con mucho cuidado el rostro de la mujer que estaba en sus brazos y la beso, era un beso tierno y con mucho amor el cual trasmitía toda la felicidad que sentía, cosa que la chica percibió y tranquilizo mucho, mientras abrazaba mas fuerte aun a su novio  
  
- PORQUE NO ME DIJISTE NADA – grito de repente Ginny muy sonrojada – "JAMES POTTER" -  
  
Todos se sorprendieron cuando Ginny dijo esto, es especial Harry que por su cara pasaron todos los colores posibles, y al final James fue el que hablo - ¿Co como lo supiste? –  
  
Ginny esbozo una sonrisa nerviosa y solo dijo – instinto de madre, o mejor dijo futura madre –  
  
Al parecer Harry estaba por entrar en shock, estaba muy pálido, y sudaba como loco, asta que por fin pudo preguntar – ¿De de verdad eres nuestro hijo? –  
  
- Si soy su hijo, que vengo del futur... ¡PAPA! – no pudo seguir hablando porque Harry no pudo soportar más y callo desmayado  
  
- ja ja ja ja ya no será mas "Harry Potter el niño que vivió", sino será "Harry Potter el hombre que se desmayó" – decía entre risas Ginny mientras tratada de incorporar a Harry – ven hijo ayúdame – pedía Ginny a su futuro hijo, el cual al escuchar como lo llamaban no podía evitar sonrojarse  
  
Después de unos momentos Harry empezó a reaccionar – ¿Eee donde estoy?, Ginny cariño ¿que paso?, no recuerdo mucho –  
  
- simple mi vida, solo te desmayaste al saber que James es nuestro hijo que ha venido del futuro – respondió Ginny como si fuera lo mas normal del mundo  
  
- QUE – respondió Harry recordando todo de repente, un Potter, todo un Potter tenia en frente, Su hijo, su hijo, de él y de Ginny, como es posible, o sea, SI su hijo, miraba a James, como no se había dado cuenta antes, si esos ojos eran los mismos que los de el, su pelo eran exactos, pero tenia la sonrisa de Ginny, y las pecas de ella también, su era el hijo de ambos, esto era maravilloso – y sin decir nada mas abraza con mucha fuerza a James, trasmitiéndole todo lo que sentía, lo orgulloso que estaba, cosa que chico sorprendió, pero no pudo dejar de emocionarse al sentir que su padre lo aceptaba  
  
Ginny esta muy conmovida viendo como ambos chicos se abrazaban pensando en el futuro que tendrían juntos, y uno pudo evitar que unas lágrimas de emoción corrieran por sus mejillas  
  
Ron observaba a la familia Potter Weasley, cuando empezó a recordar algunas cosas Chicos no les molestaría que James durmiera en el cuarto de ustedes, lo que pasa es que me gustaría que ustedes se conocieran mas, y que fueran buenos amigos, mientras que Mine dormirá en el cuarto de nosotras, además estuve Hablando con la mama de Mine, y convenimos que auque confiamos tanto en ella como en James, es mejor prevenir, porque ella dice que no quiere ser "Abuela" tan luego, al recordar esto que le había dicho Hermione, su cara se empezó a poner roja, cuando otro recuerdo llego a su mente Como sabrán yo estoy comprometido con Mine, la cual también es mi prima, así que se imaginaran que las cosas no fueron muy fáciles, tengo que decir que mis padres son muy amigos con los de ella ahora Ron no aguanto mas y grito – OYE POTTER – y acto seguido los tanto como Harry como James se dieron vuelta – no tu Harry, el otro Potter, ¡¡COMO ES ESO QUE ERES EL PROMETIDO DE MI HIJA!! –  
  
James palideció notablemente, ya en el pasado, le había tocado esa conversación con el papá de Mine, y tener que volver a tenerla no podría haber nada peor, así que solo contesto – Señor Weasley yo amo mucho a su hija y nunca le faltare el respeto, ni la haré sufrir –  
  
- tranquilízate Ron, ellos ya tiene la autorización de nosotros, bueno de nosotros en el futuro – le hablaba suavemente Hermione entre sus brazos, cosa que llego a tranquilizar al hombre y asintió dando a entender que comprendía  
  
- que mi hijo esta comprometido con la hija de Ron – exclamo Ginny antes de caer desmayada  
  
- definitivamente los Potter no soy muy buenos para recibir emociones – murmuraba por lo bajo Ron antes de sonreír, mientras ayudaba a Harry y a James a reanimar a su hermana  
  
Una ves que Ginny se había repuesto de impresión llevada, a Ron de nuevo empezó a recordar el porque supo todo, eso y el que Mine no se encontrara con ellos, y la sangre se le helo, fue corriendo donde su novia, y la tomo bruscamente de los brazos y el pregunto – Hermione donde esta mi hija, dime donde esta, como esta mi hija, QUE TIENE MI HIJA –  
  
Un frió silencio se volvió a apoderar de la habitación, James entro en un estado difícil de describir, mientras Hermione comenzaba de nuevo a llorar – Ron es nuestra culpa, nuestra hija se va a morir por NUESTRA CULPA –  
  
- Que es lo que dices cariño – hablo el chico con voz muy quebrada – porque dices que Mine se va a morir por culpa nuestra  
  
- Porque con nuestros problemas la estuvimos matando – respondió con ojos llorosos  
  
- Tengo que decirle que eso no es correcto Señorita Granger – hablo Albus Dumbledore, mientras salía del cuarto de Chica – si la Señorita Weasley se encuentra en este estado, es debido a las diferentes vertientes que puede tener la vida, tiene que tener en cuenta que ella eligió venir a esta misión, y esta feliz de haberlo echo, así que por favor no se culpen de nada por favor – termino tristemente el Director -  
  
Harry juntos Ginny se dirigieron donde se encontraba James y le dieron unos calurosos abrazos de consuelo, mientras que Ron volvía a abrazar a su novia, y le preguntaba a su antiguo director – pero Albus que es lo que tiene mi hija, dime por favor –  
  
- bueno lo que le sucedió fue que por cosas que sucedieron en esta época, afectaron la existencia de ella, durante ese estado ella dejo de producir energía mágica, la cual la debilito cada ves mas, ahora que su existencia esta fuera de peligro, pero se encuentra en otro dilema y es que en su cuerpo queda tan poca energía mágica que no tiene fuerzas para producir mas y así continuara hasta que sus energías se agoten y muera -  
  
- NO PUEDE SER, ESTAS MINTIENDO – grito Ron, que había comprendido todo – eso no puede ser verdad, no puede, una cura, debe haber una cura para restablecer sus energías -  
  
- tengo que decir que no existe una cura – respondió Dumbledore casi en un susurro  
  
- No existía cura – dijo una voz que nadie conocía ni sabían de donde venia, así que instintivamente, Ron, Harry, James, sacaron sus varitas – Pero yo si les puedo dar una solución – y por la puerta apareció un encapuchado, al ver aparecer a este visitante los chicos alzaron sus varitas y gritaron - ¡EXPELLIARMUS! -  
  
- ¡Protego!, ¡Pretrificus totalus! – dijo el extraño, logrando que los hechizos enviados desaparecieran y enviando otra maldición, las cuales dio de lleno en Harry y Ron, pero que James bloqueo también con el escudo protego y se puso a contraatacar – ¡Flamel spiritum! – y desde la punta de la varita de James salio una llamarada con forma de Fénix  
  
- ¡Acua mia! – y el cuerpo del atacante se volvió liquido así que cuando la llama dio en el se extinguió – ¡Nox esferum!  
  
Una esfera negra se dirigía hacia el chico mientras este grito - ¡Energius bean! - y un rayo dorado impacto a la esfera y desapareció – ¡Absorve magie! un rayo azul de gran luminosidad se dirigía donde el adversario  
  
- así que esas tenemos, tratando de quitarme mi magia – y sin intención de protegerse lanzo - ¡Pretrificus totalus! – el hechizo de James dio de lleno en el cuerpo del extraño y no le provoco ningún daño, y el chico sorprendido por lo ocurrido no se dio cuenta el hechizo que le que le habían enviado el cual dio en el pecho dejándolo sin movimiento  
  
Todos estaban sorprendidos por lo sucedido, quien era ese individuo, que ataques era esos  
  
- Esa es la forma de recibir a alguien que viene ayudar – la voz era ahora suave y muy armoniosa, una voz de mujer – con esos recibimientos como esperan que todo se solucione, estoy algo cansada – el extraño se desprendió de la capa y esta dejo apreciar a una chica muy hermosa, de cabellos largos astas la cintura, liso y negro, pero con reflejos rojos , una figura muy bien marcada, una cara redonda y de expresión muy tierna, varias pecas marcaban sus mejillas, pero sin dudas lo que mas destacaba de todo unos impresionantes ojos verdes, idénticos a los de Harry y James, todos estaban en shock, por lo que veían, así que nadie decía nada, ella siguió hablando como si nada – ahora les voy a quitar el hechizo, pero espero que no me ataquen, no tengo ganas de seguir batiéndonos, de acuerdos, en especial para ti James ¡Finite Incantatem! -  
  
Los tres chicos volvieron a tener la movilidad otra vez pero tanto Ron como Harry se quedaron donde estaban mientras James gritaba – ¡Victoria que haces aquí! –  
  
- También te quiero Hermanito – respondió sarcásticamente la chica  
  
Las palabras "hermanito" aun resonaban en la mente de todos, o sea aquella chica era otro hijo de Harry y Ginny, estos dos estaban por todos los colores, si era sorprendente saber que la persona que estuvo a tu lado al final era tu futuro hijo, como es saber que el desconocido con el cual estuviste peleando es también tu futura hija, la chica vio esta reacción en sus futuros padres, y su semblante duro y frío se transformo rápidamente en uno completamente diferente, en uno tierno y lleno de cariño, y se dirigió donde sus futuros padres – discúlpenme, si los asuste, no era mi intención llegar de esa manera, me debí quitar la capa antes, así ustedes no me hubieran atacado – ahora la chica estaba súper nerviosa, sabia lo que tenia que decir ahora, pero no sabia como decirlo, pero no hubo necesidad de hablar porque fue Harry el que hablo  
  
- ¿de verdad eres nuestra hija? – la voz del chico mostraba mas que nada alegría y esperanza  
  
- si soy Victoria Lilian Potter – respondió la chica muy sonrojada, pero Harry de improvisto se lanzó hacia ella y le dio un fuerte abrazo lleno de cariño, donde todos quedaron impactados por la reacción del niño que vivió, así estuvo durante unos minutos, cuando por fin se separaron  
  
Ginny miraba todo esto sin palabras, por su corazón pasaban montones de sentimientos, pero al final solo abrazo a la chica mientras las lagrimas empezaban a salir del los ojos de ambas chicas, donde Harry se volvió a integrar al abrazo de ambas mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla a las dos chicas, James observaba todo desde donde estaba, sin ninguna expresión asta que la cabeza de Harry salio del abrazo y dijo – ven James, ven hijo – y el chico salio corriendo para unirse al abrazo de toda la familia Potter  
  
El profesor Dumbledore observaba todo esto con una gran sonrisa, mientras que Ron y Hermione veían todo esto confundidos, que hacia esa otra hija Potter en este tiempo, a Ron comenzaron a brotarle las lagrimas al ver todo esto, al ver una familia tan linda, mientras que su hija se encontraba al borde la muerte, así que abrazo con mas fuerza a Hermione necesitaba sentir a alguien, necesitaba sentir a su familia, abraso que la chica entendió y correspondió.  
  
Después de unos largos minutos, la familia Potter se separaba del abrazo grupal, y James Preguntó – ¿Vicky que haces aquí?, ¿a que as venido a esta época? ¿Los papas saben que as venido? – dijo esto ultimo frunciendo el entrecejo  
  
Claro que lo saben, ¿no ves que me están viendo? – respondió la chica con una sonrisa traviesa (que hizo recordar mucho la de Ginny)  
  
Muy chistosa – Respondió su hermano de mal humor – sabes bien que me refiero a nuestros padres en nuestra época  
  
- Si ellos me mandaron Jamsie – Pooh – se burlaba su hermana  
  
- VICTORIA LILIAN CUANTAS VECES TE HE DICHO QUE NO ME LLAMES DE ESA MANERA – respondió furioso el chico (¿no se nota que son hermanos?)  
  
- unas millones de veces si no tengo mala memoria – siguió riendo la chica  
  
- ENTONCES PORQUE LO SIGES HACIENDO – James ya se encontraba rojo por la ira (¿a quien habrá sacado esos ataques de ira?)  
  
El rostro de la chica cambio drásticamente, para volverse frío y sin expresión y hablo calmadamente – si no te empiezas a comportar como es debido no pienso decirte a que e venido, sabes bien que aunque seas mi hermano mayor no te da derecho a gritarme –  
  
Una incomodidad se adueño de la sala, asta que por fin Harry rompió el silencio reinante – eee hijos me podrían responder algo, ¿tienen mas hermanos?  
  
- a no, solo somos nosotros dos solamente – respondió Vicky con una sonrisa – por suerte -  
  
- Yo soy el mayor por un año – dijo con autoridad James  
  
Ginny observaba divertida el comportamiento de sus hijos, reflejaban claramente que facetas y gestos tanto de ella como de Harry, pero todavía había algo que tenia inquieta a la pelirroja – Hija dime ¿cual es la misión que te tiene aquí? –  
  
Aaaa verdad no hay tiempo que perder – y sin decir mas se dirigió donde se encontraba Ron y Hermione – bueno tíos como había dicho antes de que me atacaran, en la actualidad no existe cura para la enfermedad de Mine, pero ¿adivinen que?, en el futuro si existe cura, y por supuesto yo la traigo conmigo  
  
¡QUE! – Se le escucho gritar a todos, pero fue Ron el que siguió hablando – ¿de verdad tienes la solución para el mal de mi hija?  
  
- Por supuesto tío ¿acaso pensabas que iba a dejar a mi amiga y cuñadita (aun no se como se fijo en el idiota de mi hermano) muriera?, pues no, o me dejo de llamar Victoria Potter – termino la chica con una gran sonrisa -  
  
Tanto los padres de Mine se pusieron a llorar de alegría, al saber que existe una cura para su hija, mientras James se acercaba corriendo donde Vicky y le daba un gran abrazo – Te quiero mucho hermanita, eres la mejor – y le daba un gran beso en la mejilla –  
  
- si ahora soy la mejor hermanita ¬¬ – contestaba irónicamente la chica – pero bueno podremos celebrar cuando Mine esta totalmente repuesta así que manos a la obra – dijo la chica sacando de su túnica un frasquito – bien el tratamiento consta de dos partes, el primero es para lograr que el cuerpo vuelva a producir energía mágica y el segundo es para restaurar las energías que perdió, para la primera parte hay que darle esta poción la cual aun le falta un ingrediente para esta terminada, y esa es una gota de tu sangre tío Ronni -  
  
- ¿una gota de mi sangre? ¿Y porque? – pregunto sorprendido Ron  
  
- pues simple tío, tu y Mine obviamente tienen la misma sangre, y la tuya tiene células mágicas activas, las cuales gracias a esta poción volverán reproducirse en el cuerpo de mi cuñadita, por el momento no sirve la sangre de mi tía Mione, porque como aun no están casados, aun no tienen vinculo mágico – respondió muy calmadamente la chica  
  
- ¿como eso de que no sirve la de Hermione porque no están cansados? – preguntaba Harry muy interrogativo  
  
- yo te responderé esa pregunta Harry – dijo Dumbledore – es obvio que no lo entiendas porque as crecido con muggles – Harry frunció molesto al oír esto – veras cuando se realiza un matrimonio mágico, este va mucho mas allá de una entrega de votos de amor, sino que se realizan una vinculación mágica, o sea los futuros esposos unen sus espíritus, por el amor, y como consecuencia de esto la sangre de la novia se convierte en la misma del novio, como por ejemplo cuando en el futuro Ginny y tu se casen – ambos chicos se sonrojaron ante el comentario – cuando se realice su vinculación mágica, la sangre de Ginny se convertirá en tuya Harry, por eso ella también tendría sangre Potter en sus venas, y por lo tanto es reconocida tanto socialmente como biológicamente como una Potter -  
  
- después sigue dando explicaciones profesor, que el tiempo es galleon, y nosotros no tenemos mucho – corto bruscamente Vicky – ya tío Ronni dame tu dedo para poder extraer una gota de tu sangre y poder agregarla a la poción – Ron le entrego su dedo la chica, donde esta con su varita murmuro – Lancetus – y un pequeño corte de formo en el dedo del cual salio una gran gota de sangre mientras se cerraba mágicamente el corte, vertieron la gota directamente en la poción la cual empezó a brillar, asta que al final tomo un color rojo transparente  
  
- ya esta lista la poción – anuncio alegremente Vicky – pero solo van a poder entrar a la pieza los tíos, y no se hable mas - apresuro a decir en forma fría la chica cuando veía que los demás iban a reclamar por esto  
  
Una ves dentro del cuarto de Mine, la cual se encontraba dormida, pero tenia muy mal aspecto, Vicky comenzó a hablar con los futuros padres – bueno si no e dejado de a los demás entrar es porque una ves que Mine aya ingerido la poción hay que hacer la segunda parte del tratamiento, es para restaurar las energías que perdió Mine, para hacer eso hay que hacer un hechizo muy complicado el cual es una concentración de energía positiva, hechizo que en la actualidad aun se desconoce, todavía no se inventa –  
  
- El hechizo videum – murmuro Hermione con los ojos muy abiertos  
  
- Veo que el tonto de mi hermano no puede mantener la boca cerrada – comento Vicky – si exactamente es ese hechizo, así que como sabrás tía Mione es un hechizo muy difícil de aprender, así que ambos deberán poner todo su esfuerzo para aprenderlo, porque estamos contra el tiempo, pero recuerden nadie de esta época puede saber de este hechizo porque aun no se descubre y si dan mala información pueden hacer que nunca se descubra – y paso a explicar como se realiza el hechizo, y tras unos 45 minutos de practica del Hechizo a ambos le salía perfectamente  
  
- bien vamos a proceder a hacer todo, recuerden que cuando lancen el Hechizo tienen en pesar en ustedes y en su hija, en todo ese amor que se tienen – y sin mas preámbulo la chica se acerco donde Mine, mientras Ron y Hermione se ubicaban frente a la cama de esta con la varita en la mano  
  
Vicky empezó a darle de beber la poción a la chica, mientras que los corazones de los novios se aceraban, una ves que la chica tomo toda la poción su cuerpo dio un pequeño temblor, mientras Ron y Hermione se tomaban fuertemente de la mano libre y gritaban – ¡VIDEUM! –  
  
Un rayo dorado salio de la varita de cada uno, pero a mitad de camino se fusionaron en uno solo formando un gran y potente rayo dorado, el cual dio de lleno en cuerpo de la chica, de la cual empezó a salir una gran luz que cegó a todos por unos momentos, asta que todo volvió a normalidad  
  
Todos aguardaban alguna respuesta, alguna señal de que todo había resultado bien, pasaron minutos, que se hicieron eternos, asta que por fin la chica empezó a abrir los ojos lentamente, mirando desconcertada, Hermione no resistió mas y salio corriendo a abrazar a su hija, mientras lagrimas salían de sus ojos sin que nada las detengan – Mine, Hija, que alegría, estas bien, que felicidad, tenia tanto miedo –  
  
- que paso – pregunto confundida la chica – lo ultimo que recuerdo es que el profesor Dumbledore me hizo un hechizo para que pudiera dormir -  
  
Ron observaba todo esto, no sabia que hacer, estaba confundido, si bien antes había visto a Mine, pero nunca antes había sentido estas cosas en su pecho al verla, sus pies empezaron lentamente a mover en dirección de la cama, sin que él lo controlara, asta que llego al lado de ella, se sentó y le susurro suavemente – como te sientes hija –  
  
- Bien, solo un poco adolorida, ¡UN MOMENTO! ¿Como me llamaste? – respondió exaltada Mine al ver quien le había hablado  
  
Ron bastante avergonzado respondió tímidamente – Hija, porque eres mi hija ¿o no? –  
  
Mine estaba muy confundida, miro a Hermione y esta le asentía lentamente con la cabeza mientras una sonrisa aparecía en su cara, y sin decir mas la chica se echo a los brazos de Ron llorando – Papito tenia tanto miedo, tanto miedo, no sabia que pasaría, el profesor Dumbledore me había dicho que no había cura, estaba tan asustada – y las lagrimas salían a mares de los ojos de la pelirroja  
  
A Ron la reacción de Mine lo tomo de sorpresa, pero hay que decir que cuando escucho la palabra "papito" sintió un gran orgullo y cariño (como si se derretía en ese segundo embobado) – tranquila mi niñita ya todo esta bien, no hay que preocuparse ahora –  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Mientras todo esto ocurría dentro del cuarto, un histérico James se daba vueltas de un lado a otro en la sala – porque se demoran tanto, ya de deberían haber salido ya, llevan mas de una hora dentro – habla sin control el chico –  
  
- tranquilo hijo veras que todo sale bien, no a pasado mucho tiempo – era Ginny la que se había acercado a tranquilizar a su hijo  
  
- pero mama como me pides que me tranquilice si se que la mujer que amo esta en un gran peligro y yo aquí sin hacer nada, como me puedo mantener tranquilo, ya no se que hacer, estoy a punto de tumbar la puerta – ya estaba con los nervios de punta el joven  
  
- solo tienes que pensar en que todo esta bien, y tratar de despejar tu mente, porque sino vas a enloquecer – trataba de calmarlo Ginny  
  
Harry observaba todo esto hasta que de pronto se le ocurrió una idea – Hijo que te parece si salimos a jugar Quidditch un rato, eso siempre me ayuda a mi a despejar la mente –  
  
- si eso es mejor que estar aquí volviéndose loco – y ambos chicos salieron del cuarto, mientras Ginny murmuraba algo que se escucho como "hombres"  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
- pero papito que paso, porque me siento tan bien ahora, si asta hace poco nadie no había ninguna solución – pregunto la pelirroja  
  
- aaa eso es gracias a Victoria que trajo una cura - respondió Hermione  
  
- ¿Victoria? ¿Que victoria?, ¡VICKY, AMIGUI QUE HACES AQUÍ! – salto de contenta la chica al ver a la chica que se encontraba en un lado  
  
- tu creías que yo iba a dejar a mi cuñadita se muriera, no no no, si piensas eso es porque no me conoces – le decía la chica con una sonrisa  
  
- muchas gracias amigui, de verdad muchas gracias -  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Harry y James ya estaban de vuelta en la sala, después de un largo rato volando, que realmente había logrado que el chico se tranquilizara, cuando se habré la puerta del dormitorio y aparece por ella Mine, James sin poder soportarlo mas sale corriendo donde la chica la abraza y le da un gran, largo, y apasionado beso  
  
- como comen delante de los pobres – dijo irónicamente Vicky cuando ya los chicos ya llevaban mucho tiempo besándose – Jamsie – Pooh, Mine, no se como se pueden estar besando de esa manera en frente de nuestros padres -  
  
Al escuchar esto los chicos separaron rápidamente, sonrojados a más no poder, mientras todos los demás presentes reían sin parar.  
  
La noche cayo en la cabaña se encontraban todos comiendo un gran festín que habían preparado Hermione, Ginny, Mine y Vicky para celebrar la mejoría de Mine y el saber que los chicos son sus hijos, Dumbledore se encontraba con ellos, ya que fue invitado a la cena, era una escena muy tierna, ver a padres e hijos juntos compartiendo  
  
- Dime Albus que has sabido de las acciones de Bellatrix, a pesar de que Voldemort fue destruido ella sigue atacando gente, pensando que así podrá volver a revivirlo – comentaba Harry con su ex profesor  
  
- es cierto que Bellatrix Lestrange se esta volviendo cada ves mas poderosa, cosa que nos alarma mucho, porque no sabemos donde esta, y sus ataques son cada ves mas mortales y crueles -  
  
- ojala que todo termine pronto – responde cansadamente el chico de la cicatriz  
  
Después de la suculenta comida, todos se dirigen al salón para seguir conversando, los chicos del futuro se encontraban muy contentos ahora que su identidad era conocida, Ginny se encontraba sacando la basura, Hermione terminando de ordenar la cocina, Vicky les contaba cosas sobre ella – Si, siempre paso en detención, pero nunca una de mis bromas a sido peligrosas, pero es algo que me nace hacerlo en especial a los Slytherin, una ves hice que a todos le sa...-  
  
- ¡GINNY! – grito Harry poniéndose de pie de un salto dirigiendo hacia fuera, cortando el relato de su hija, todos los demás lo siguen preguntándose que es lo que sucede, al salir de la cabaña se le escucha decir - ¡Desmaius!, ¡Expelliarmus!, ¡Impedimenta!, ¡Hielus Flu! – el chico empezaba a lanzar hechizos desesperadamente, cuando los demás salieron de la cabaña se quedaron helados, unos 10 mortifagos, se encontraban afuera mientras uno de ellos tenia a Ginny en sus brazos la cual estaba desmayada, y los otros mortifagos luchaban con Harry, el cual ya había tumbado a 3 de ellos, ahora todos estaban luchando contra los mortifagos, el enemigo que tenia a Ginny tomo algo que se encontraba en el suelo y desapareció junto con la chica, los demás mortifagos al ver estos también desaparecieron  
  
Un gran silencio reino cuando el último mortifago hubiera desaparecido, silencio que fue roto por un grito desgarrador proveniente del niño que vivió – GINNY –  
  
Todos estaban en shock por lo ocurrido, nadie movía un músculo, nunca se hubieran imaginado que algo así fuera a pasar, y Ginny ya no estaba con ellos, antes que nadie dijiera o hiciera algo, Harry apunto con su varita a unos de los enemigos caídos y murmuro - ¡Enervate! - , poco a mortifago empezó a despertar pero antes de que pudiera hacer algo, el chico lanzo un nuevo hechizo - ¡Colgus Curpus! – y el cuerpo del enemigo quedo inmóvil como si lo hubieran pegado a una pared con pegamento  
  
- ahora me vas a decir a donde llevaron Ginny – les gritaba Harry, sus semblante ahora era muy frío (parecido al de Vicky)  
  
- si tu crees que te lo voy a decir, estas muy equivocado – respondió el enmascarado  
  
- mala respuesta – dijo Harry antes de empezar a golpear salvajemente con sus puños al mortifago – te lo volveré a preguntar de nuevo donde esta Virginia -  
  
El mortifago que ahora sangraba levanto la vista – siempre fiel al señor oscuro – respuesta que hizo enfadar mucho mas a Harry que volvió a golpear mucho más fuerte al enemigo, el cual ya sangraba por todas partes  
  
- Voldemort esta muerto, yo lo destruí el año pasado – le espeto Harry  
  
- La muerte no es el final - respondió con una sonrisa el mortifago  
  
Todos los que oyeron las palabras del mortifago quedaron helados, Harry lleno de furia iba a volver golpear al mortifago, pero una mano se poso en la suya, y lo detuvo, su hija le hablo – tranquilo papá, existen otras formas de sacar información, y sacando su varita murmuro - Legeremens Visions –  
  
De repente sobre la cabeza del mortifago apareció un cuadrado donde se observaban imágenes, que todos concluyeron que eran recuerdos, es como estar viendo en una pantalla los recuerdos del enemigo, los cuales empezaban con la derrota de Voldemort a manos de Harry, después los mortífagos escapando mientras los aurores los perseguían, ahora están todos reunidos alrededor de Bellatrix, mientras ella les decía que tenían que hacer que el señor oscuro volviera, muestra una matanza a nos muggles de forma muy cruel y sangrienta, todos reunidos en una mansión, donde Bellatrix hablaba – encontramos la forma para hacer que el señor oscuro regrese con todo su poder, lastima que no con su cuerpo, pero no importa porque le vamos a dar uno nuevo, mejor dicho el único cuerpo que puede usar y ese es el de Ginny Weasley (todos los que veían este recuerdo se sobresaltaron al oír esto), solo es cuerpo de esa niña estupida puede hacer que retorne el señor oscuro, debido a que como Harry Potter uso el poder al amor para derrotar al señor oscuro, por eso el señor oscuro necesita la concentración de ese amor, para convertirlo en energía maligna y así poder volver, solo a ese cuerpo de energía maligna, además el cuerpo de esa chiquilla tiene algo mas que muy importante y es que tiene algo de esencia del señor oscuro, la cual quedo en ella, cuando fue poseída por el diario, así que ya saben salgan a buscar a Ginny Weasley para poder hacer la poción, y no se preocupen porque gracias a la misma muchacha podremos crear una barrera impenetrable, gracias al amor que le tiene a Potter, crearemos una barrera penta-estrella, la cual solo puede ser rota por 5 personas que tengan la misma sangre que amor correspondido, para formar la penta- estrella, de la magia antigua, y como existe un solo Potter, vamos a estar completamente protegidos, jajajaja -, luego vino el recuerdo de cuanto atacaban la caballa, y después todo acabo.  
  
Harry al terminar de escuchar todo esto empezó a llorar de rabia, otra persona mas que sufría por estar con él, por culpa de él, pero tenia que rescatarla, tenia que hacerlo, así que rápidamente se giro hacia los demás y pregunto – alguien me puede explicar, eso de la barrera penta-no-se-que, porque hay que rescatar a Ginny antes de que Voldemort vuelva –termino el chico con una gran convicción –  
  
- Bueno Harry – empezó Dumbledore – la barrera Penta-estrella, es magia oscura muy antigua, y hace siglos que no se practicaba, consiste en que a una persona con un amor muy fuerte, se le coloca en una estrella mágica (estrella de 5 puntas con todas sus líneas cruzadas), se coloca los brazos, piernas y cabeza en cada punta de la estrella, y se hace un pequeño corte en los pies, muñecas, y cabeza, se realiza un hechizo muy complicado, el cual creara un domo de unos 10 metros en los cuales nadie podrá entrar -  
  
Harry entristeció al oír esto, pero no bajo su esperanza, así que rápidamente pregunto – como se puede romper esta barrera, porque se puede hacer, Bellatrix lo dijo –  
  
- Así es Harry existe una forma de romper esa barrera –continuo Albus - y consiste en que la persona a la cual corresponde el amor de la creadora de la barrera, logre crear una estrella mágica de sangre, y para hacer esto se necesita a 4 personas que tengan las misma sangre que el conjurador, para que cada una sea una punta de la estrella, y solo esas 5 personas podrán penetrar la barrera es por eso que Bellatrix esta tan segura que estará a salvo, porque se necesitan a 5 personas con sangre Potter, y solo estas su – termino con de explicar Dumbledore con un tono muy triste  
  
La tristeza invadió de golpe a todos, no existía forma de rescatar a Ginny, estaba todo perdido, Voldemort volvería a alzarse y para ser peor lo haría en el cuerpo de Ginny, Harry empezó a observar a todos con pena, buscando una mirada de apoyo, y de repente sus ojos se abrieron a mas no poder – JAMES, VICKY, USTEDES SON MIS HIJOS, TIENEN MI SANGRE, TIENEN SANGRE POTTER –  
  
Todo dirigieron la vista hacia donde se encontraban los chicos del futuro, es cierto ellos son Potter, ahora habían 3 con sangre Potter, pero aun faltaban dos mas, esa misma idea recorría la mente de todos, aun faltaban dos personas  
  
Dime hija – era Hermione la que había comenzado a hablar – estaría dispuesta a adelantar la fecha de tu matrimonio, y casarte ahora mismo con James, así tu también serias una Potter – todos se sorprendieron al oír esta proposición, pero era una gran alternativa  
  
NO – dijo calmadamente Harry – no podemos obligar a los chico a hacer algo, que no quieren, eso nunca, además igual no serviría de nada, porque seriamos 4, si por si se les ocurrió casar a Vicky con cualquiera, eso nunca lo permitiré, no entregare a un desconocido a mi princesa, además que seria peor porque dejaría de ser una Potter  
  
Tanto James y Mine en el fondo se sentían agradecido por las palabras de Harry, es cierto que se amaban y estaban dispuesto a casarse, pero tenían sueños de cómo seria su boda, y así a lo rápido, nunca lo habían deseado.  
  
Todos volvieron a quedar en silencio la pequeña luz de esperanza que se había prendido en todos, al saber que habían 3 Potter, se había empezado apagar en todos, asta que al final Vicky hablo – pero papá ¿y los abuelitos? –  
  
- Harry miro con cierta ternura a su hija y suavemente le respondió – princesita tus abuelos están muertos, los mato Voldemort el día que fue vencido la primera vez -  
  
- por eso, ¿no es tiempo de que revivan? – respondió la chica con total tranquilidad (ella sabia algo)  
  
- Cariño de verdad si se pudieran revivir ya lo habría echo – respondió tristemente Harry  
  
- pero si se pueden revivir papa – respondió de repente James  
  
- ¡QUE! - Gritaron todos al mismo tiempo – como es eso posible, no puede ser -  
  
- Albus me puedes explicar que es lo que están diciendo mis hijos – pregunto desesperadamente Harry  
  
En la boca del director pareció una gran sonrisa – si como no lo había pensado antes, si Harry podemos revivir a tus padres, no te lo había dicho antes porque no tenias el poder para hacerlo, es más ahora no se si tendrás el necesario, y puede ser mortal para ti, si lo intentas –  
  
- no me importa, lo haré – lo corto rápidamente Harry – hay mucho en juego, el poder estar de nuevo con mis padres y el poder salvar a la mujer que amo -  
  
- entonces no hay tiempo que perder, partamos todos rápido hacia Hogwarts – respondió el anciano mientras con la varita apuntaba a una piedra y dijo – ¡Portus! – Tomen este traslador que nos llevara a mi despacho - con un movimiento de su varita todos los mortífagos estaban fuertemente atados, mientras los demás tomaban la roca – todos listos, 3 2 1 -  
  
Todos sintieron el característico tirón debajo de el ombligo, mientras un torbellino de colores, y todos aparecieron en el despacho del profesor donde Fawkes los recibió a todos con su canto, Dumbledore rápidamente fue a una caja que se encontraba en uno de sus estantes y de ella extrajo dos varitas – toma Harry estas son las varitas de tus padres, ahora todos hacia abajo al cementerio – todos empezaron a bajar mientras lo hacia el director le explicaba a Harry – debes saber que ninguna magia tiene el poder de revivir a los muertos, pero con tus padres es diferente, debido a la forma que murieron, no fueron hechizos completos, por eso aun sus cuerpo tienen alma, es algo parecido a lo que sucedió a Voldemort pero la diferencia es que el alma de el si salio de su cuerpo, y se dedico a vagar por todas partes, en cambio en tus padres su alma quedo en sus cuerpos, y solo tu puedes hacer que revivan –  
  
Todos salieron a los terrenos del castillo y se fueron por un costado – es por eso Harry que ellos están sepultados aquí, el cementerio de Hogwarts tienen algunas propiedades mágicas –  
  
Llegaron a un lugar debajo de la ala de la enfermería, un lugar que estaba protegido por una reja, donde se encontraban varias estatuas, y se dirigió donde habían dos lapidas, en estas decían "James Potter" "Lilian Potter"  
  
Ahora Harry – Continúo hablando Dumbledore, mientras todos los demás observaban en silencio – tienes que ponerte en frente de las dos tumbas y hacer el siguiente Ritual – y paso a explicarle al chico todo lo que tenia que hacer, después de haber aprendido todo, el director se retiro junto con los demás, solo quedo Harry enfrente de las tumba de sus padres, donde se acerco a cada una y posiciono la varita de cada uno sobre su tumba, el volvió a situarse enfrente de ambas tumbas con la su varita en mano y comenzó a hablar  
  
- Yo te llamo James Potter, Yo te llamo Lilian Potter, reunirse conmigo su hijo Harry Potter, levántese entre los muertos, libérense de las cadenas de la oscuridad, su hijo, su sangre lo reclama – y dijo esto se dio un corte en su mano y su sangre la vertió sobre las varitas de sus padres, para luego volver a su posición delante de las tumbas – con mi poder los convoco, con mi alma los llamo, su lugar no esta entre los muertos – una luz dorada empezó a rodear a Harry – por el amor que les tengo, os llamo – las varitas sobre las tumbas comenzaron a brillar, mientras la luz dorada alrededor de Harry se hacia cada ves mas fuerte, este levanta su varita y de ella salieron dos hilos dorados que se unieron a las varitas de sus padres – Harry Potter los llama – la tierra empezó a temblar y a abrirse, la luz dorada alrededor de Harry era tan intensa que a los demás le dolían los ojos , y al final el chico grito – SALGAN ENTRE LOS MUERTOS, HARRY POTTER LOS LLAMA – la tierra temblaba muy fuerte mientras unas vapores plateados salían entre la tierra, el aura de Harry era cada vez mayor, asta que una gran explosión de luz lo ilumino todo, mientras Harry caía al suelo.  
  
Los chicos al ver a Harry caer se acercaron corriendo él, el cual estaba muy exhausto, pero conciente, al ver que los demás lo tomaban, débilmente pregunto – ¿a resultado? –  
  
Todos dirigieron la mirada a donde se encontraban las tumbas pero no se veía nada el humo lo cubría todo, poco a poco este se fue disipando mostrando la figura de dos hombres que se encontraban de pie, cada uno con varita en mano, un nombre y una mujer, todos con el alma en un hilo observaban a las personas que tenían en frente, asta que lentamente unos ojos castaños, y unos verdes empezaron a abrirse.  
  
James y Lily Potter habían vuelto.  
  
---------------------------------  
  
Notas de Autor  
  
Hola a todos, si le digo la verdad, este capitulo yo no tenia ninguna gana de escribirlo, solo lo hice por ustedes, los lectores que con sus review me instan a escribirlo, así que si tengo que dedicar este cap a alguien es a ustedes los lectores, esta cap solo esta por ustedes. (no podía tenerlos a todos tanto tiempo sin actualizar)  
  
Les digo que este cap me costo lagrimas y sangre (textualmente hablando) debido que en este se trataban temas que para mi es muy doloroso, en especialmente en la primera parte, así que si la primera parte no le gusto, lo entiendo muy bien, no era mi intención hacer un cap tan largo (25 Pág, dos menos que en anterior) pero todo salio solo.  
  
No se que les pareció este cap, espero que explicaciones sobre las todos los acontecimientos se pudieran entender, trate de ser lo mas claro, algo que le quisiera preguntar es si, les gustaría que respondiera review, y si les gustaría que pusiera algunos comentarios cuando escribo (como notas de autor), porque os diré que estuve muy tentado a hacerlo, pero para mantener la seriedad del fic no lo hice  
  
¿Que les pareció como va la historia? El tío voldye tenía que estar molestando a todos, aunque ahora lo haga a través de Bellatix, y quien sabe es posible que vuelva  
  
La verdad no se si siga escribiendo esta historia, como le dije antes, esta solo lo escribí por el peso de conciencia que tenia con ustedes, así que la verdad no se que es el futuro de esta historia (estoy escribiendo otras historias, tanto de Harry Potter y Sailor Moon), asi que solo depende de ustedes y sus review  
  
Lord Shagy Black  
  
P.S. recuerdo a todos que yo soy hombre y tengo 21 años (proximo a pasar a los 22) 


End file.
